<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Promare, but it's a Studio Trigger Crossover by Zangster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639623">Promare, but it's a Studio Trigger Crossover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zangster/pseuds/Zangster'>Zangster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime), Kill la Kill (Anime &amp; Manga), Little Witch Academia, Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Comedy, Crack, Crossover, F/F, I don't want to list every character because that would be too long, M/M, Multi, Only main-ish characters will get tagged, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Retelling, Ridiculous, Romance, Studio Trigger, shitpost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zangster/pseuds/Zangster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Thirty years have passed since the appearance of Burnish, a race of flame-wielding mutant beings, who destroyed half of the world with fire. When a new group of aggressive mutants appears, a battle begins between the Burnish and the Firefighters...wait, I thought we were supposed to have only 6 firefighters and 3 Burnish. Where did all these people come from?</em>
</p><p>Two firefighter squads deploy on a routine mission. None of them knew it would start a journey filled with rivalries, conspiracies, relationships, and an ever-increasing cast.</p><p>Exactly as it says on the tin. You know how despite being ridiculous and over-the-top, Promare still remains pretty well-paced and comprehensible with characters you can actually follow around? Yeah, how about I ruin that by adding in characters from other Studio Trigger works? Read to find out who ends up being what, where, and how!</p><p>Formerly known as "Promare, but I added a few Characters."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Hiwatashi Nazuna/Kagemori Michiru, Jakuzure Nonon/Kiryuuin Satsuki, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Mankanshoku Mako/Matoi Ryuuko, Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord/Croix Meridies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh god, this has ballooned out of my control. Please bear with me. I apologize.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Trails of fire </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You always knew </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They would carry me home </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They’d lead me to you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Trails of fire </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You always knew </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They would carry me home </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They’d lead me to you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Promepolis. A beacon to society after the Great World Blaze. Skyscrapers filled the area. Fire hydrants lined the streets. Everything was built with squares and rectangles, giving off a sense of order. In fact, there was so much order that the lens flares themselves were squares. Everything was peaceful.</p><p>Suddenly, a set of buildings burst into flames. Not too far away, alarms blared out. Red lights flashed as a set of people looked up from what they were doing.</p><p>
  <em> “Fire in High-Rise Building. Area B-25, Promepolis New Town Center. Dispatch Request for Burning Rescue.” </em>
</p><p> Within moments, everybody leaped from their task and prepared themselves. Each person opened in their locker and retrieved what they needed in a way that perfectly characterized them and included so much detail that the author could spend a whole paragraph describing it. A picture (or a movie frame in this case) tells a thousand words, but unfortunately, this isn’t a picture book. Plus, the author hopes that the reader has seen the movie, and highly recommends watching it if possible.</p><p>With a shout and a team fistbump, the whole team set off. A muscle car that had no apparent fire fighting abilities led the Rescuemobile, a behemoth of a machine with cannons, supplies, and bulldozing blades, for some reason. As the two ground vehicles drove off, a red cargo jet with propellers in each wing dove in from the roof before pulling up. Burning Rescue was away.</p>
<hr/><p>The buildings set ablaze were Foresight Pharmaceutical buildings. The preinstalled firefighting safety measures finally activated, spraying the sides of the building with water. Before they could do any help, a snake-like tendril of pink and green fire lashed out, smashing the pipes. Fire hydrants on the ground were blown to pieces as fire struck the surrounding areas. Civilians who were much closer than they had any business being cried out.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> “Burning Rescue!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Where’s Burning Rescue?!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We can’t handle this!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We’re doomed!” </em>
</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” said a small, slender girl with blonde twin puns with pink highlights as she rapidly calibrated and coordinated the Rescuemobile equipment. “We’re almost there!” she finished with flair.</p><p>
  <b>LUCIA FEX</b>
</p><p>A rescue drone she deployed was already on the scene, feeding back all the information they needed. </p><p>“Large number of people on the 58th floor,” she said, looking through the special sensors. “It looks like the center of the Burnish blaze...and a rather big one at that!”</p><p>“I’ve already called for District W to help us,” said the older man driving the muscle car, eyes focused on the road behind his sunglasses. “Varys! Remi! Emergency deployment with anti-Burnish combat equipment!”</p><p>“Roger!” said a big, dark-skinned man, giving Lucia a fist bump before the mechanical arm lifted him and his pod from the inside of the vehicle.</p><p>“Roger,” said a blue-haired glasses-wearing man, also giving Lucia a fistbump.</p><p>The arm carried the man into a long rectangular chamber, which one would assume to be a ladder until it unfolded and extended into something more akin to an artillery barrel.</p><p>“Lucia! Launch while in motion as soon as we get in range. We’ll be the first ones on the scene,” said Ignis.</p><p>The Rescuemobile maintained an impressive speed despite the long barrel being fully extended. The sensors held the aim steady, then clicked.</p><p>“Go!” shouted Lucia, slamming the button. A long trail of electricity flowed throughout the machine, traveling until it hit the firing pin. Then, with a shout, the man was launched. Two squares connected by a cable flew out of the Rescuemobile. Plating broke away to reveal an orange mech suit and a set of yellow power equipment. The wire pulled together until the two met, connecting and transforming in midair in a way that made the author smile so hard in the movie theatre and signaled that they were really going to enjoy this movie.</p><p>Fully transformed, the man began to shout and charge his attack as a Burnish flare shot out to meet him. With a mighty punch, he struck it, causing it to freeze instantly before shattering as he tore through it and the window of the building. With a few quick maneuvers, he stopped in the middle of the blaze.</p><p>“On the scene!”</p><p>
  <b>VARYS TRUSS</b>
</p><p>“It’s full of Burnish Flares here,” he said, beginning to defend himself by punching, crushing, and stomping them. “Quick, Remi!”</p><p>Within moments, another fully equipped rescue mech smashed through the windows. Without even stopping, it slid on its feet and released a barrage of ice bullets with pinpoint accuracy. Despite initially being surrounded, all of the Flares around Varys were now frozen without any hint of friendly fire. The sharpshooter smirked.</p><p>
  <b>REMI PUGUNA</b>
</p><p>With just a few nods, Varys began running towards the survivors. Remi deployed his heavy weapon, the ice turbines on his back charging before unleashing an even heavier hail of ice bullets. Any Flares even approaching the non-stop Varys were quickly frozen, forming a peaceful ice cavern in the once burning area. With the assistance of the power claws and his strength, Varys pried open the doors to hopeful eyes.</p><p>“Survivors located,” he said, backing up so they could come out.</p><p>“You’re safe now,” said Remi, taking a defensive position around them. “Please keep calm.”</p><p>Suddenly, the ceiling began to give away. Tiles and dust began to fall from the weakening structure, causing people to panic.</p><p>“The ceiling!” said Remi, beginning to move.</p><p>“I got it!” said Varys, quickly bringing up the mech’s arms and deploying the supports. Quickly disconnecting from the equipment, he activated the hidden container on the base mech’s back.</p><p>“Let’s get out while we can!” he shouted as Remi also followed his example. “Everyone into the containers!”</p><p>The two smashed yet another window and began their descent, carefully maneuvering out of the way from the fire.</p><p><em> “Varys! Remi! Above you!” </em>shouted Lucia.</p><p>The two looked up to see a massive amount of Burnish Flares falling towards them. There was no time to dodge without risking the people they were rescuing.</p><p>“Hold on!” shouted Varys as he prepared to jump.</p><p>Then, seemingly out of total silence, another equipped mech slammed into the Flares, freezing them instantly. Any resulting ice debris was quickly either shattered further or pulled inside the building. The mech had the same equipment as Varys, and the big pink-haired pilot looked out and waved.</p><p>
  <b>JASMINKA ANTONENKO</b>
</p><p>Nearby Flares were quickly shot and frozen as well. Another mech with Ice-Machinegun equipment flew towards them, firing at all the targets in mid-air before landing in the building.</p><p>“Burning Rescue Team W, on the scene!” said the petite, ginger-haired girl.</p><p>
  <b>LOTTE YANSON</b>
</p><p>“Get those people to the ground,” said Jasminka. “We’ll start putting out the fires.</p><p>“Thanks for the help!” said Remi, continuing to climb down. The two men were glad for the extra assistance. The fires they encountered were much stronger than usual, and Remi began to have his suspicions that something else was going on. Still, the civilians had priority first. Once they were out of harm’s way, they could go all-out.</p>
<hr/><p>Below, two Rescuemobiles pulled up, lights flashing everywhere.</p><p>“Rescuemobile on the scene,” said the older man, his short blonde hair and mustache remaining unfazed in the blazing heat.</p><p>
  <b>IGNIS EX</b>
</p><p>He looked over to the other Rescuemobile, one with a custom 4-pointed golden star painted on it. A blue-haired woman dressed head-to-toe in protective fire gear climbed out and surveyed the situation before her eyes fell to Ignis.</p><p>“Good to be working with you again, Ursula,” said Ignis over the comm.</p><p>“Likewise, Ignis. Glad to be of help,” she said with a kind smile.</p><p>
  <b>URSULA CALLISTIS</b>
</p><p>“How are the supports holding?”</p><p><em> “I’m already on it,” </em> said a robotic voice. A large number of walking drones deployed from the Rescuemobile, smashing through even more windows on the bottom floor. The drones, holding special tools, quickly moved and reinforced any of the weakening supports. Others spread out and began putting out fires. It was all a very complex operation, all headed by one blue-haired mechanic with sunglasses-like goggles.</p><p>
  <b>CONSTANZE AMALIE VON BRAUNSCHBANK-ALBRECHTSBERGER</b>
</p><p>Right before a group of drones were about to get destroyed by a particularly large burnish flare, a glass flask with ice-blue liquid flew before smashing against it, freezing the fire instantly.</p><p>“Honestly, you think with how much you love those drones that you’d be more careful,” droned on a pink-haired girl in a lab coat and a belt full of vials.</p><p><em> “That’s what we have you for,” </em> said one of the drones.</p><p>
  <em> “Oh, and Constanze and Lotte want to thank you for those new freezing compounds! They have increased  the efficiency of our bullets by 15%!” </em>
</p><p>The scientist tsked. “Not enough.”</p><p>
  <b>SUCY MANBAVARAN</b>
</p><p>Ursula gave Ignis a thumbs up, letting him know they had the ground floor taken care of.</p><p>“Aina,” said Ignis, looking up the 108-floor building. “What’s the situation up there?”</p>
<hr/><p>Higher in the sky, the red jet floated and observed.</p><p>“58th-floor rescue complete and in transit,” she said before tuning her sensors to combat the clouds of black smoke. Brightly lit shapes quickly began to fill her screen, and her eyes widened.</p><p>“There are people on the roof!”</p><p>Suddenly, a swarm of Burnish Flares flew after her. Seeing this, she quickly dodged and maneuvered out of the way. Before she could counterattack, however, another voice spoke on the radio.</p><p>
  <em> “Let me take care of those!” </em>
</p><p>Ice missiles and bullets darted past Aina before striking the Flares. In another instant, a much sleeker, faster red ship with similar propellers flew past her. It was of similar design, but very clearly aimed toward fire <em>fighting </em>and not rescue.</p><p>“Sorry for the delay, but I got you covered now!” said the fiery redhead pilot.</p><p>
  <b>AMANDA O’NEILL</b>
</p><p>“Thanks, Amanda!” said Aina as her fellow pilot continued to hover and draw fire from the Burnish Flares. Before she could get any closer, however, lighting struck out, nearly hitting both her and Amanda.</p><p>“Burnish Lighting!” she exclaimed, quickly recalibrating her equipment before it all failed. “I can’t get any closer. Launch Galo!”</p><p>
  <b>AINA ARDEBIT</b>
</p>
<hr/><p>The Rescuemobile suddenly turned its wheels and spun, angling the machine to the ideal position. As the mechanical arm began to lift the final pod from the truck, rainbow lights seemed to emanate from it. Taiko drums mysteriously played in the background, adding to this entrance. Orange, puffy firefighting pants. Blue, outrageously spiky hair. A discolored left arm. Well-chiseled muscles everywhere. Finally, a weird white device that looked like an oversized spear.</p><p>“Woah! It’s burning hard!” said the shirtless man (yet he was wearing gloves) as he comically looked at the fire. Giant block letters floated behind him as gasps and murmurs of excitement filled the air. “Well worth extinguishing.”</p><p>He looked straight at the camera and smiled.</p><p>“It sets my firefighter’s soul on fire!” he shouted, throwing his hand in front of himself and posing.</p><p>
  <b>GALO THYMOS</b>
</p><p>Stabilizers from the Rescuemobile deployed as the crowd cheered.</p><p>“Sorry for the wait!” he said, still posing with his gear as the cannon extended and pointed straight up. “Burning Rescue’s here! Breath easy, folks! The amazing Galo is on the scene!”</p><p>“Quit messing around, Galo,” said Ignis while he continued to gesture and send kisses to the crowd. “We’re about to launch you to the 108th floor.”</p><p>“I’m not messing around,” said Galo, quickly hopping into place and slapping the cannon to let Lucia know he was ready. “I’m just jazzing up the place.”</p><p>“Stop talking nonsense. You’ll bite your tongue,” finished Ignis as Lucia slammed the button.</p><p>“Never fear, Galo is-”</p><p>Before he could finish, Galo was launched from the cannon at a ridiculously high speed. He grunted and gritted his teeth as the sirens of his gear went off, creating a strange light show as he shot up past Remi and Varys, who were still climbing down. Higher and higher he flew, past the Burnish lighting and smoke...and even higher.</p><p>“Look! Rescue’s here!” said one of the scientists on top of the roof.</p><p>The group began to murmur excitedly before it quickly died down.</p><p>“Wait, where’s he going?”</p><p>The flashing lights continued to rise before stopping and falling back down. Aina and Amanda’s eyes followed them with mild curiosity. The two pods violently crashed into the roof, alternating their impacts before finally stopping in front of the scientists, to their horror.</p><p>“...Is he dead?”</p><p>“Definitely dead.”</p><p>Suddenly, the pods flashed with light. The protective plating shot off, revealing a standard rescue mech. It quickly flipped onto its feet and reeled in the cable, extending the rest of its gear until it stood tall, proud, and posed.</p><p>“I’m alive!” shouted Galo before turning on the weights and twirling his gear. “Everyone gather up! This way!”</p><p>“Galo!” said Aina. “Hurry up and clear the smoke already!”</p><p>With a single click, fan blades extended and began spinning. The wind he generated blew the smoke away, creating a perfect zone for Aina to swoop in and land. Suddenly, Amanda got a ping.</p><p><em> “Amanda! Explosion about one kilometer away from here,” </em>said Ursula.</p><p>“I’ll go check it out,” she said, quickly changing directions and blasting off. “You good here, Aina?”</p><p>“Yeah, we should be,” she replied as she opened the doors of her jet.</p><p>As Galo began to wave the civilians into the ship, Lucia flew the drone even higher. However, one of the spots on the roof looked strange to her. The zone was hotter, much hotter than anywhere they’d seen before. Smoke simultaneously flowed into and out of it in rivers.</p><p>“Sucy?”</p><p><em> “I see it too,” </em> said her fellow scientist. <em> “Keep looking. I’m going to prepare our idiot.” </em></p><p>Lucia switched sensor modes on the drone, and grit her teeth at the sight of red against the black and blue.</p><p>“Galo! Behind you!” she said, pointing in the correct direction somehow despite being a video square on Galo’s HUD. “Strong Burnish signals coming from behind the smoke. They’re growing stronger!”</p><p>Sensing something, Galo quickly turned the fan into overdrive, sending a tornado of wind to push away the smoke. What he uncovered caused him to breathe in shock. There was a structure of white fire that seemed almost solid. It burned bright from the sudden exposure. Then, the light slowly dimmed, revealing not a white structure of spikes, but a green one. Three heavily armored and spiked figures stood in a line, one red, one blue, and one green.</p><p>“Do...Do I hear music?” asked Remi, who just finished unloading the civilians out of his mech.</p><p>The blue figure drew blue fire towards himself, quickly manifesting into a flaming motorcycle. The red figure did something similar, but created an ATV instead, despite the fact that he seemed too big for it. The green figure in the middle drew the most fire toward himself, all of it gathering behind him before flashing into a chair...no, a throne. He sat in it right as it formed so hard that it could not have been comfortable, but it created a satisfying impact sound. Then, as if to show his power, he set his elbow on one of the arms and leaned his head against his hand.</p><p>
  <b>MAD BURNISH</b>
</p><p>Everyone gasped as the image of Mad Burnish, fancy background with bold caption letters and all, appeared on their screen. Yes, their entrance was so badass that the block words actually managed to stay in existence longer than an instant.</p><p>“Captain,” said Remi, furrowing his brow at the image. “It’s Mad Burnish!”</p><p>“The flame terrorists?”</p><p>“Yes. Most of them have been arrested, but their leader and a good number of their top brass have been on the run.”</p><p>Ignis grimaced before looking back up. “Galo, listen. Mankind’s been after him for 30 years. He’s the instigator of Burnish Crimes, Mad Burnish’s leader. Your rescue gear will do no good. Wait for help.”</p><p>Galo had not taken his eyes off the Mad Burnish. His determined yet focused face showed no indication of fear or hesitation. He narrowed his gaze.</p><p>“So that’s the boss.”</p><p>“Galo!” shouted Aina.</p><p>“Aina, civilians have the highest priority. Go quick,” he said, gently pushing her jet off of the ground.</p><p>“It’s not that,” she said as she took off. “There are three more identical figures on the roof next to us. You can’t take all six of them alone!”</p><p>True to her word, Galo saw 3 more figures watching from the distance. They had the exact same color palette as the others, and Galo couldn’t blame them. Red, Blue, and Green was a pretty cool color combination that he would use multiple times if he created many fictional properties.</p><p>
  <em> “Good thing he’s not alone!” </em>
</p><p>Another set of lights and pods quickly flew down from the sky before also comedically slamming through the roof with a loud thud. Galo blinked a couple of times to make sure he didn’t imagine it and that the hole wasn’t always there. Then, from the hole came a glow.</p><p>“The fire rages on and so do I!” shouted the voice as a fully equipped robot rose with its arms crossed. In the robot was a young woman with long, brown hair tied into a ponytail. Her spiky bangs swept right above her red, passionate eyes. Her black sports bra, orange puffy pants, and gloves exposed her toned muscles and scarred skin. “No matter the danger or the heat, my believing heart burns with magic!”</p><p>
  <b>AKKO KAGARI</b>
</p><p>Galo’s eyes lit up with recognition. “Hey Akko!”</p><p>The girl smiled back. “Hey Galo!”</p><p>“What took you so long?”</p><p>“Had to extinguish some of the lower floors while Sucy prepped my equipment.”</p><p>He grinned. “Well, glad you’re here. I like these odds much better.”</p><p><em> “Just because there’s two of you now, don’t do anything crazy!” </em> said Aina.</p><p><em> “Like they’re going to listen,” </em> said Varys, smiling.</p><p>“You’re damn right!” said Galo, pointing his gear toward the Mad Burnish, who had been politely sitting there this whole time. “A little burn never scared a firefighter!”</p><p>“You’ll find us dead long before letting these Burnish loose!” said Akko, striking a similar pose as Galo.</p><p>“Gueira, Meis,” said the green figure. The two others nodded.</p><p>Before the two could say anything else, the red and blue figures shot forward, laughing. Akko and Galo quickly reacted, firing ice bullets. The Burnish met their attack with streaks of fire, intercepting the projectiles and causing a screen of steam to form. The explosion knocked the gear out of Galo’s hands, yet Akko managed to keep her grip on hers.</p><p>Then, out of the screen, the two figures appeared again in midair. Galo quickly lifted the shielding and fired his pistol, managing to freeze one of the wheels of Gueira’s ATV. Akko held her gear up like a staff, managing to shove it into Meis’ wheel. The two Burnish, however, anticipated this. Gueira quickly recovered and flipped over before slashing one of Galo’s arms off. Meis kicked his bike downwards, throwing Akko forward and leaving her defenseless as he slashed one of her arms. Before the two firefighters could react, the two circled again and slashed off their remaining arms. In an instant, Galo and Akko were seemingly defeated. The green figures seemed to smirk as Gueira and Meis circled the duo.</p><p>“Is that all?” shouted Gueira. “You’re all talk, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Little Fireboy and Firegirl,” mocked Meis, laughing along with his friend.</p>
<hr/><p>“Rescue gear is too heavy to deal with those bikes,” said Ignis, observing the situation from the Rescuemobile’s command center.</p><p>“Their speed is too fast,” said Lucia, seemingly disinterested in the situation.</p><p><em> “Or our people are too slow,” </em> said Sucy over the comms.</p><p><em> “Then pull that thing out, Lucia,” </em> said Galo.</p><p><em> “Us too, Sucy,” </em> said Akko.</p><p>Both scientists grinned with their sharp teeth and glints formed in their eyes.</p><p>“Righto,” said Lucia, flexing her fingers.</p>
<hr/><p>Galo and Akko nodded to each other before kicking their respective gears into the air in a spin.</p><p><em> “Tuned and ready,” </em> said Sucy. <em> “Ready to load at any time.” </em></p><p>The gears both stopped turning at the same time, perfectly aligned with the access spot.</p><p>“Let’s go!” shouted Galo and Akko, folding their arms. “Tech on!”</p><p>Sirens blared out from their machines before unleashing a wave of steam, shielding them from any attack. Mysteriously, the steam began to twirl, forming a vortex that pushed everything away yet left what was in the middle unharmed. Then, music began to play out of nowhere yet again.</p><p>The rest of the top armor of their base mechs ejected, leaving only the pilot and a metal exoskeleton. Galo’s white triangular gear quickly split apart, revealing a complex array of armor and moving parts. They quickly lowered themselves, connecting in all the right places to form new leg armor and new arms. It left him with a blue visor, white armor with red stripes, and four green fringes out of the back. Akko’s gear did something similar, but the legs and hip area had more of a blue color. The headpiece also had the same 4-pointed star crest surrounded by a red oval. Finally, a red synthetic cape materialized on her back.</p><p>“Though the fire is gone, the heart is tempered,” said Galo, voice remaining steady despite the many moving parts surrounding him.</p><p>“A fiery passion tamed to forge an iron will,” said Akko.</p><p>
  <b>“On-the-scene-docking MATOI TECH!”</b>
</p><p>The two finished their transformation with a pose, wielding special gun-staff hybrids (Akko’s looked like a broom, for some reason).</p><p>“I’ll put you out with my burning soul!”</p><p>“I’ll put you out with my believing heart!”</p><p>The vortex exploded outwards, extinguishing some of the nearby flames.</p><p>“Click,” said Lucia, clicking a button that turned on the projector of one of the drones.</p><p>“Behold!” said Galo, gesturing to the projected Japanese styled painting of a firefighter dressed in a thick, blue coat, a special, protective hat and some sort of staff with many different pieces of cloth on it. “Matoi embodies the Heritage of a Far East Island’s firefighter. It symbolizes the spirit of the men who fought fire with their bare hands!”</p><p>The green figure sitting in his chair just kept sitting there staring at the unfolding scene.</p><p>“We won’t let you do what you want forever, firebug bastards!” shouted Galo.</p><p>“Are they stupid?” asked Gueira.</p><p>“They are stupid,” said Meis.</p><p>Thinking nothing of the transformation sequence, Gueira shot out a torrent of flames to eliminate the fighters once and for all. Then, the wheel-treads on their feet kicked into gear. Galo quickly dodged out of the way, weaving back and forth. Any attack missed. Grimacing, Gueira began to drive forward, sending out walls of fire that nobody could possibly dodge.</p><p>So Galo didn’t dodge.</p><p>Instead, he slashed his way through the firewall. Surprised, Gueira shot one last attack. Galo used the solid fire and jumped over him.</p><p>“What the hell?”</p><p>In a sudden slash and blast of ice, Gueira cried out before his entire form was frozen in solid ice. Galo spun out from the resulting explosion and split the cube in half, revealing his unarmored form. Three quick shots and Gueira was incapacitated on the floor.</p><p>“That’s one!” said Galo.</p><p>“Gueira!” shouted Meis before quickly speeding to attack Galo. Akko, however, was right behind him. She began firing her own shots, forcing Meis to dodge and switch his attention to her. Both moved toward each other at high speeds. Fire met ice as projectiles collided in mid-air, and Meis formed a set of spikes to impale Akko with. At the last second, however, she dove low. She struck her Matoi staff into his wheel, causing him to flip up into the air. A quick barrage of ice bullets and an incapacitated Meis joined Gueira. </p><p>“And that’s two!” said Akko, posing next to Galo. Then, she looked at the other three figures from across the building.</p><p>“Hey, Galo?”</p><p>“Mm?”</p><p>“You know both of these groups look the same?”</p><p>The two firefighters looked towards the three Mad Burnish figures who hadn’t moved this whole time.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“What if...this team is a decoy, and the real leaders are over there?”</p><p>Galo furrowed his brow, deep in thought. Then, he lit up and hit his palm with a fist.</p><p>“Ah! That would explain why these two guys were so easy to take down!”</p><p>A pretending-to-be-incapacitated Meis kicked Gueira before he could ruin their plan.</p><p>“Either way though, this guy looks strong,” said Galo.</p><p>“I’ll chase green number two if they try to run. You deal with this guy, okay?” said Akko.</p><p>“Sounds good to me,” said Galo, turning his gaze up. “Come down, big boss!”</p><p>He pointed his Matoi toward the seated Burnish. “Get off your high horse and fight me!” he shouted with a pose as lights and sirens flashed and blared. “One-on-one!”</p><p>While Galo was talking, the green figure stood up as the fire carried him down. The flames seemed to roar as they began to shift and reform around him, slowly forming a Harley Motorcycle. With a mighty rev, the Burnish accelerated and slammed into Galo, causing him to scream as he was tossed aside. Akko, who wasn’t preoccupied, managed to dodge safely. Galo quickly stuck his Matoi into the ground and hooked himself on the ledge before he got knocked off the building. </p><p>“Shit,” he muttered as he pulled himself back up. “Coward! Attacking me when I was striking a pose!”</p>
<hr/><p>“Only an idiot poses while firefighting!” said Ignis. “Lucia! What the hell is that toy?”</p><p>“From an idea I had, sorry,” she said, not meaning any of it.</p><p><em> “I helped. She doesn’t deserve all the credit,” </em>said Sucy.</p><p><em> “We...need to have a talk about that as well,” </em> said Ursula.</p>
<hr/><p>Across the building, the other three Burnish figures were finally moving. Fire manifested around them until they formed what appeared to be mechanical brooms. They even had fancy handles and seats.</p><p>“Sucy!” said Akko, putting her Matoi broom between her legs.</p><p><em> “Already on it,” </em> she said, hitting the button and causing the gear to somehow extend in size until four engines were created. <em> “That fuel I made you should work, but don’t waste it!” </em></p><p>Meanwhile, the other green burnish began to make circles and rev his motorcycle.</p><p><em> “Galo, don’t get excited. Stay calm,” </em> said Lucia.</p><p>“I’m always calm,” said Galo right before the Burnish pointed his finger at Galo and curled it toward himself.</p><p>“Hey! Are you messing with me?!” shouted Galo before he quickly fired off a burst of ice bullets. The Burnish quickly shielded himself with the motorcycle wheels before accelerating toward Galo. At the same time, the other Burnish figures began to run toward the edge of their building.</p><p><em> “Here they go again,” </em> said both Lucia and Sucy.</p><p>The Burnish Boss rammed Galo off of the building as Akko leaped off and fired her thrusters, giving chase to the three Burnish who seemed to be fleeing. Someone also appeared to be singing her lungs out in the background. Nobody really knew why, but what they did know was that she was doing a damn good job. Galo quickly pushed himself off of Lio and dug his Matoi staff into the building, slowing his descent. The green Burnish was getting away, so his eyes darted to try to find something he could use to catch up (He should beg, I mean, ask Sucy if she could provide the same gear for him).</p><p>Then, he spotted it. He propelled himself off of the burning building and landed on an adjacent one, causing even more collateral damage. Defying the laws of physics, because the author is fairly certain Lucia didn’t install magnet feet and even if she did, Galo is running on glass windows without breaking them, he ran across the windows before grabbing onto a building water tube. Right as he tore off the cap, he sat at the end of the tube. The pressure built up until he was launched through the air. The Green Burnish, who was still flying away, only had a second to look back before Galo slammed into him.</p>
<hr/><p>At the same time, Akko pursued the other three Burnish. She didn’t like the odds, but if she wanted to be a true firefighter like her idol, she had to stop all fires, including the future ones. She hit the accelerator on her Matoi broom, just barely keeping up with the others. Ahead, she saw the green Burnish hold up her hand before waving it backward. The other two nodded before pulling away. Akko desperately tried to look for them while keeping her eyes on the leader. Then, she quickly banked to the side, avoiding a fire projectile from behind her. The other two had maneuvered around her, and now, she was sandwiched. All three Burnish began firing at her, so she put all of her effort into defense. She ducked, weaved, and even jumped to avoid all the shots. Then, even after dodging a flash of green fire from above, it somehow danced around before striking her from behind. Despite her armor, she felt the heat burn her back.</p><p>
  <em> “I got you, Akko!” </em>
</p><p>From above, Amanda’s jet unleashed a torrent of ice bullets and missiles, almost hitting the two Burnish chasing her. Akko heard her teammate curse for missing her shots, but she quickly pulled around to do another attack. Then, the green Burnish waved her hand again, and the other two Burnish turned their eyes from Akko to Amanda. The pilot, who smirked at her accomplished goal, pulled away, leaving just Akko and the leader.</p><p>“Amanda? What about-”</p><p>
  <em> “Freeze Force has got it! Whatever it was, it was too strong for me. These two, however, I can handle!” </em>
</p><p>Without any more distractions, Akko grinned and accelerated.</p><p>Before she could get close enough, the Burnish turned around, formed a bow, and fired a swarm of homing arrows at her. Akko, noticing the civilians on the ground, pulled up, taking the missiles toward the empty sky and away from buildings.</p><p>“Catch me if you can!” she yelled before blasting forward. She activated her ice gun on one of her arms before firing backward, taking out the projectiles. More arrows appeared at her sides. Instead of dodging, she banked to the right before the arrows could react. She unleashed a special water and ice blade and cut the projectiles into harmless pieces before doing the same with the other side. All the while, the Burnish fired more arrows. Akko nearly dodged or destroyed every single one of them, but a few managed to scratch her armor. The firefighter smirked. She could do this all day, especially after how hard she worked to get to this point.</p><p>What she did not expect was the Burnish leader to zoom at her with its sword. Akko nearly avoided a deadly strike, causing her to ride her broom upside down. The Burnish leader remained at her side with its sword drawn.</p><p>“Why do you guys start fires so much?” she yelled over the rushing air as she righted herself back up. “It’s not safe for anybody!”</p><p>“If you’re so concerned about safety, why don’t you look around?” said a feminine voice. The green Burnish was definitely a woman. “Our fire was contained in one spot. You, on the other hand, are causing more danger by chasing me.”</p><p>The two began to trade blows, maneuvering between buildings and changing their altitudes.</p><p>“Only to stop you from starting more fires! It’s necessary!”</p><p>“We must also burn to live. It’s necessary for us.”</p><p>“At the cost of how many lives?”</p><p>“And what about our safety? Do Burnish lives not concern you?” she asked coldly.</p><p>“Of course not!” shouted Akko instantly. “My hero was both a firefighter and a Burnish: The famous Blazing Chariot!”</p><p>“And what happened to her after her secret was revealed?” shouted the Burnish, managing to finally stab Akko in her shoulder armor. “She was ousted! Disgraced! How can you support a society that could do such a thing to someone like her?” Akko managed to quickly strike her in the face before she began to speak.</p><p>Before Akko could answer, both women realized they were about to crash into a building. Without thinking, Akko grabbed both her and the Burnish’s broom and steered up. In the process of doing so, however, she felt her hand on her own. Once they were clear, she looked down and saw that the Burnish had done the same thing. Her head armor had also shattered away in the ensuing maneuver, revealing a pale-skinned girl with piercing blue eyes and long, wavy green-blonde hair. Pulling apart, Akko looked her dead in the eye.</p><p>“That’s why I’ll change their hearts, minds, and souls with my believing heart!” she declared, pointing straight at the Burnish. “I’ll create a world where everyone can smile no matter who they are. Until then, my heart will always continue to blaze!”</p><p>The Green Burnish looked at her. While her face remained hardened, Akko swore she saw conflict in her eyes. Hidden anguish and hope surrounded by years of experience. Then, as quickly as it came, it vanished.</p><p>“How naive,” she spoke before charging again.</p>
<hr/><p>Meanwhile, Galo and Lio managed to blast themselves back toward the initial building where the fight started. The two crashed and spun until both were standing on a thin piece of roof. Fire was on one side, a small drop on the other. It was a perfect dueling spot.</p><p>Galo’s left shoulder began to feel very hot, and when he looked, he saw a piece of the Matoi armor Lucia made for him fall off. When he looked at the other Burnish, he saw that a few shoulder armor pieces looked thinner than before. The green Burnish held his hand out in front of him, and the fire turned into a solid, pointed object. Breaking it off, he swung it around his sides, front, back, and more before finishing with a swing to his right. The rock-like fire dissipated, revealing a patterned blade.</p><p>“Interesting. One-on-one,” said Galo, pulling back a lever on his Matoi staff. A torrent of water and ice surrounded the entire staff side like a chainsaw. They both stood with their weapons drawn, slowly walking towards one another. “What’s so fun about burning down people’s houses?</p><p>“It’s not our choice,” said the Burnish, stepping forward with utmost precision. “The flames are a part of us.”</p><p>The two continued to step forward, slowly raising their weapons. Then, in a flash, they traded a series of strong blows before managing to lock their swords and eyes.</p><p>“We must burn in order to live. That’s the way we Burnish are.”</p><p>“Only your soul should burn,” said Galo with conviction before pushing even harder. “Your flames are a nuisance. I’ll put ‘em out with my burning soul. That’s my style.”</p><p> “Your talking nonsense,” said the Burnish as the two began to trade rapid blows, the echoes of their swords being overshadowed by Lord Sawano.</p><p>“Shut up!”</p><p>Galo let out one strong swing, forcing the burnish back. He, in turn, slammed down a wave of fire, which Galo barely managed to block and hold. In another flash, the pillar of fire turned into a bow. Arrows fired rapidly at the firefighter, but he managed to slash down all of them before running forward. Before his sword could make contact, the Burnish swung his arm and summoned another wave of fire from the wall, knocking Galo down to the edge of the building. He winced from the impact but opened his eyes just in time to see the Burnish charging down. Gritting his teeth, he swung himself off the building and into the bottom floor.</p><p>“Heave-ho!” he said, kicking the wheels on his feet into gear as he sped forward. He quickly turned around, pointed his gun toward the ceiling, and fired. On the top floor, structures of ice popped out which surely would’ve impaled anyone still up there. The Burnish, however, jumped, flipped, and dodged every single one. Suffering no damage at all, he effortlessly leaped into the air before summoning five fire snakes and smashing the floor.</p><p>Galo couldn’t see where the snakes were, but he could hear them. As they crushed the ceiling, he weaved between them, trying to find out where the Burnish would be. Feeling it in his gut, he fired one long stream, piercing the ceiling. The shot would have hit the Burnish directly had he not simply overwhelmed it with fire. The result was a massive ice structure of spikes that quickly exploded into smoke and steam.</p><p>The Burnish walked towards the hole, swinging his sword along the way. Sirens and flights flared from it, and he quickly readied his sword only to be met with the sight of a tiny drone.</p><p>“Baaaaaaaaaaaaka,” it said.</p><p>Galo suddenly burst through the wall, landing a clean hit on his head. He quickly followed up with rapid shots from his pistol, each hitting their mark until the mask finally broke away. The Burnish flipped one last time, hitting Galo’s pistol out of his hand before his face was revealed. His short, round greenish hair flowed in the wind. His purple eyes looked at Galo with a bit of anger but mostly full of focus. Despite his cooler attitude, there was a similar level of conviction in his eyes like Galo. He scowled at the damage the firefighter managed to do.</p><p>“You’re just a kid!” said Galo. Then, he heard a roar from his armor. Confused, he looked up to see a small flame burst into an inferno that tore off his mech arm. There was another boom, and he lost the other, leaving him defenseless.</p><p>At the same time, Akko hurtled into the roof, her armor and mech parts scattering as she tumbled into a defeated heap. The other female green Burnish, who was much more beat up than the man, landed, wincing as she did so.</p><p>“Look who’s talking,” said the male green Burnish after looking at the other in minor concern. He continued to slash at Galo, slowly stripping him from the rest of his armor. “Get out of my way or die. We Burnish don’t kill without reason.”</p><p>Galo and Akko found themselves side by side and under the swords of the two Green Burnish.</p><p>“You have nothing to protect yourself,” said the woman, directing her gaze at Akko.</p><p>“You’re naked,” said the man, directing his gaze at Galo.</p><p>“Don’t act big, firebug bastards,” said Galo, smirking at the two. Despite his injuries, he looked confident as ever. Akko looked concerned for a little bit, then her expression suddenly changed into a bright smile.</p><p>“That’s right,” she said. “We’re all…</p><p>“A rescue<em> team."</em></p><p>Diana quickly moved behind Lio and deflected an ice projectile. Remi and Lotte rushed forward, unleashing hails of ice bullets towards the two. While Diana reflected, Lio quickly summoned his bow and prepared to fire. The sound of heavy moving machinery alerted the two, and they dodged a swipe from Varys just in time. Before they could land on the ground, however, Jasminka burst from the ground and grabbed onto Diana’s leg. Lio, who was still in the air, prepared to launch an attack, but before he could, Aina appeared out of the smoke. Swinging her ship, she smacked the Burnish leader back onto the roof where he conveniently stepped on Galo’s Matoi. It flipped up and locked onto his shoulder before glowing blue.</p><p>“Lucia!” shouted Galo.</p><p><em> “You got it!” </em> she said, dramatically pressing the lockdown button.</p><p>Magnetic forces quickly pulled the shattered pieces of armor back together around the Burnish. The mech, he realized, was meant to break apart and wasn’t just easy to destroy. Despite trying to knock the pieces out of the way, there were too many, and he quickly found himself encapsulated before a massive burst of cooling hit him.</p><p>Right as the other Burnish was about to break out of Jasminka’s grasp, precise shots flew through the air as the roar of a jet hit everyone’s ears. These shots froze her limbs and knocked her weapon out of her hand. Akko ran and grabbed her discarded staff.</p><p>“Sucy!”</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah, yeah.” </em>
</p><p>Seams appeared in a few places as the staff quickly arced itself into a decorative-looking bow. A synthetic string manifested itself right as Akko pulled back and released a projectile. It split into two pieces connected by some sort of ice-water field. It wrapped around the Burnish like a bola gun over and over until the two pieces met and released a wave of cold energy, quickly cooling down the Burnish.</p><p>Through the steam, both Galo and Akko walked towards the two Burnish with their guns drawn.</p><p>“How do you like it?” said Galo, keeping his focus on the Burnish while still smirking. “Matoi Tech Rapid Cooling.”</p><p>Galo kicked the shell into two before firing and freezing the Burnish’s limbs together. Akko would’ve done the same if she hadn’t already bound her target. The steam cleared and the sun shined through. Akko and Galo stood side-by-side in the middle, posing as the wind wildly blew their hair around. Remi and Lotte stood at the left with their weapons drawn while Varys and Jasminka stood on the right, fists ready. Above, Aina and Amanda hovered, casting a shadow over the two hot-headed firefighters.</p><p>“This is Special Mobile Firefighter Rescue Unit Burning Rescue’s teamwork!” said Galo.</p><p>
  <b>BURNING RESCUE</b>
</p><p>“Are you in awe now?” asked Galo, getting right up into the man’s face and looking down. “I didn’t get naked for fun.</p><p>His purple eyes narrowed. “...It didn’t cross my mind.”</p><p>“We’re always protected by each other, no matter how defenseless we look,” said Akko, getting closer to the woman and looking up directly into her eyes,</p><p>“...You’re smarter than I took you for,” she said.</p><p>“I am a firefighter with a burning soul. The name is Galo Thymos!” said Galo, a wild grin on his face. “‘Balls to the Wall,’ is the phrase I live by, Mad Burnish. Make note of it.”</p><p>“...Lio. Lio Fotia,” said the man, his calm eyes narrowing towards Galo’s wild ones.</p><p>
  <b>LIO FOTIA</b>
</p><p>“I’m Akko Kagari, a firefighter whose believing heart burns with magic!” said Akko, smirking at the woman. “No matter how much the world tries to shake me off, I’ll hold on til the very end!”</p><p>The woman looked at her with a neutral expression. However, when Akko looked carefully, she could see the slightest touch of amusement on her face.</p><p>“My name is Diana Cavendish. It’s been a displeasure to meet you, Akko Kagari.”</p><p>
  <b>DIANA CAVENDISH</b>
</p><p>Galo and Akko stood face to face with Lio and Diana, bold letters standing tall behind them. There was anger, amusement, conviction, and rivalry between all of their eyes. Despite everyone’s height differences, their power seemed to be on equal footing in terms of sheer willpower. In their minds, they felt as if this battle was only the beginning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So yeah...my first fanfic I've published in 6 months. College keeps you busy, and it hurts especially when you're technically writing, but you're writing code. I watched Promare and loved it so much that I decided to do an essay about it in one of my classes, and instead of finishing that, I decided to write this!</p><p>That being said, I plan to release 3-5 long-ish chapters. I will complete this, but finals are coming up, so it might not be for a couple of weeks. Either way, thank you so much for reading and please leave comments and kudos if you can (even though this is technically a shitpost). It helps me become a better writer and motivates me to channel my energy from video games to art.</p><p>(No, I'm not adding Gurren Lagann because 1: There's too many of them. 2: They're too op. and 3: They're almost like the ancestors to, well, everything, and I'm kind of afraid to even dip my toe in that legacy.)</p><p>Kill la Kill fans, I'm sorry, but please wait til next chapter to see Satsuki's Freeze Force Commando Unit fight against a very powerful Burnish warrior.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With the first battle out of the way, new faces are met, including new allies and adversaries.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, with my last final on the 27th of April, I thought I could finally work on this, right?<br/>What do you mean it's been one month?<br/>What do you mean Trigger's new anime Brand New Animal finished airing?<br/>What do you mean I liked it so much that I modified the entire story just so I could add it?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before anybody could do anything else, a massive fireball flew into the building. Everyone cried out and jumped back, feeling the intense heat. Galo tried to stay standing, but Akko quickly pulled him down before he was incinerated by a wave of fire.</p><p>“Everyone, get back!” cried Ursula. “None of you can handle this! We’re all in danger!”</p><p>“Huh?” said Galo, looking at the ball of smoke.</p><p>“Whatever it is, we can take it!” said Akko. “Sucy! Get the gear back up!”</p><p><em> “Umm...my sensors aren’t working anymore,” </em> said the scientist.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Beside them, the two Burnish Blondes chuckled.</p><p>“Just because you beat us, you think you can take on her?” said Diana.</p><p>“Well, yeah,” said Galo. “Aren’t you the leader?” he asked, pointing to Lio, ignoring all the carnage happening behind him.</p><p>“Even so,” sad Lio, smirking. “None of us have ever beat Ryuko in a fight.”</p><p>In an instant, the heat was gone, seemingly drawn in all at once. Standing there was another armored Burnish figure. Extra armored spikes stuck out from its shoulders, yet the legs and waist were slim. Black, short hair with a red streak flew freely while their face was hidden behind a mask. It carried a giant scissor blade, which, while not actively on fire, seemed to burn and glow.</p><p>“Doesn’t seem so hot to me,” said Akko.</p><p>“Like she needs fire to beat all of you,” said Diana.</p><p>In a flash, Varys was on his back. Before Jasminka could bring her arms up in defense, the blade was already parrying her arms before striking the leg joint. Remi and Lotte tried to corner her with streams of ice, but Ryuko quickly ducked and jumped over all of the shots. She threw her blade, the spinning projective cutting their weapons in half before a rope of fire pulled it back.</p><p>
  <b>RYUKO MATOI</b>
</p><p>“Amanda! Aina! Get out of here!” shouted Ursula, whose glasses were mysteriously missing. In fact, it looked like her jacket was coming undone too. That’s how much pure power Ryuko had, thought Akko.</p><p><em> “We can’t leave everybody behind!” </em> shouted Aina.</p><p><em> “We’re a team, aren’t we?!” </em>shouted Amanda, who was already circling back for a strafing run.</p><p>“We have to help them!” said Akko, already running towards Jasminka.</p><p>“AH! HOT!” screamed Galo as he tried to pry the rescue gear off of Varys.</p><p>This wasn’t good. The ice restraints around the Burnish members were beginning to melt. If they got free, then with Ryuko, Burning Rescue didn’t stand a chance. Akko desperately looked everywhere she could for something, anything, that could get them out of this. Galo, on the other hand, gave up on freeing Varys and just went for removing the debris that trapped him.</p><p>Ignis and Ursula locked eyes, and he nodded.</p><p>Akko looked toward her mentor for instructions, but the heat must’ve messed with her vision, because she could swear she saw her blue hair glowing red. Before anything else could happen, there was a click.</p><p>In the distance, there was a flying jeep. A freeze force model. Yet instead of green accents, there was blue and gold. Standing on the top was an armored figure, the gear angular and slim yet no less menacing. Most notable was the high heels, which had somehow managed a click that pierced the chaos.</p><p>“Fear is freedom!” bellowed the woman. “Subjugation is Liberation! Contradiction is Truth! These are the facts of the world! And you will surrender to them!”</p><p>She pointed her sword at the Burnish warrior in such a badass way that it sent a gust that hit everyone. “Matoi Ryuko!”</p><p>
  <b>SATSUKI KIRIYUUIN</b>
</p><p>The Burnish froze her current action, turned around, and growled. The rest of Burning Rescue took this opportunity to move to relative safety. Varys had to pull Akko and Galo further back since the two wanted to watch.</p><p>“Kiriyuuin Satsuki!” she bellowed, throwing her scissor blade so hard that it might as well have been a railgun.</p><p>“Are those Freeze Force Commandos?” asked Jasminka.</p><p>“Why are they saying their last names first?” asked Galo, scratching his head and sounding like they all hadn’t been a few inches from death.</p><p>“It’s a Japanese thing,” said Akko and Diana at the same time, before the two looked at each other with minor confusion.</p><p>“Saneyagama!” she shouted, jumping into the air.</p><p>“On it!”</p><p>Out of the vehicle jumped another Freeze Force commando, brandishing a sword. Satsuki and Uzu Saneyagama struck the scissor blade with perfect teamwork, easily deflecting it away from the vehicle. Ryuko cursed and pulled it back to her as the vehicle began to climb altitude. Then, another figure jumped out, armed with two massive engines on her back.</p><p>“Nice throw!” she shouted as the pieces of machinery powered up. “But I bet you can’t beat this!”</p><p>Beams of energy struck the building and left trails of ice in their wake. The beams crissed and crossed, turning the burning battlefield into an icy checkerboard. Then, from the sides of the building, high pressure water tubes appeared before firing. Ryuko, still in the middle of dodging the beams, found herself trapped.</p><p><em> “Hacking into the water mainframe?” </em> said Lucia over the comms. <em> “Why didn’t I think of that?” </em></p><p>Boisterous, booming laughter brought everyone’s attention above. A hulking figure fell from the sky. Everyone assumed he was close, judging from the size of the silhouette. Then he got bigger. And bigger. And bigger. And everyone’s faces began to panic.</p><p>“Leave her to me!” he shouted, landing right on top of Ryuko in a massive explosion of ice and fire.</p><p>“How is this building still standing!?” shouted Lotte, trying to keep Akko, Galo, and all of the unconscious Burnish from flying away.</p><p>“Thank Constanze!” said Akko and Galo. “She reinforced the main structures.”</p><p>“...wait, how does that make any sense?” asked Lio.</p><p>Before they could continue their discussion regarding the city planning and strength of buildings in Promepolis, the sounds of struggle shifted their focus. The embodiment of a human tank towered over Ryuko, but they had wrestled each other to a standstill despite her smaller size. Both grunted and bared their teeth as pillars of steam shot from their hands, but none of them would give.</p><p>Then, Ryuko’s eyes widened. She quickly shifted her weight and angle, releasing all of the tension between them at once and sending the commando hurtling into a wall. She only brought up her sword in the nick of time before Satsuki’s came down. The impact of the two blades sent out yet another shockwave, knocking everybody back.</p><p>“They’re dueling faster than I can see!” said Galo, eyes dancing around as he followed their moments.</p><p>“Incredible,” said Remi, already recording the battle for future reference.</p><p>“I can’t even begin to describe what’s happening,” said Akko in amazement.</p><p><em> “Or the author got lazy and just wrote everyone reacting to it instead of actually taking the time to describe the battle,” </em> said Sucy, directly looking at the author, causing him to freeze up before finishing this sentence. <em> “Eh, can’t blame him. Worked for Dragonball.” </em></p><p>Still, Ryuko was one person against five Freeze Force Commandos. With beams from above, streams from the side, and two swords and a bear hug, Ryuko was incapacitated. Her mask was gently pulled off by Satsuki and quickly replaced with her sword.</p><p>“You’ve lost, Matoi,” said Satsuki. “You’re no match for the Honnoji squad.”</p><p>
  <b>FREEZE FORCE COMMANDO UNIT HONNOJI</b>
</p><p>Ryuko simply smirked and laughed. “I guess that makes us even now, right?”</p><p>Despite being on her knees and surrounded, Ryuko seemed to stand on even footing with the Freeze Force Commandos. All of them, despite clearly winning, remained weary of her. With all of the aftermath from the short yet very intense battle, there was unbreakable tension.</p><p>“Matoi?” asked Galo, head poking up behind cover. “Like Matoi tech?”</p><p>Everyone’s eyes turned to Galo, expressions ranging from indifference to utter confusion.</p><p>“Did you or your father build and design Matoi tech?!” asked Galo, stars in his eyes despite the fact he was looking at someone who was pretty much about to kill all of them.</p><p>“Um…” said Ryuko, who seemed more uncomfortable now than when she was held at gun and swordpoint. This did not go unnoticed by Satsuki.</p><p>“Ryuko Matoi was a former firefighter,” said Captain Satsuki, her expression noticeably softer than before. “One of the best, in fact.” Her expression hardened. “Then, when she became a Burnish, she fled from authority and used her knowledge against us.”</p><p>“Fled?” asked Ryuko, leaning forward with annoyance despite being surrounded by lethal weapons. “I only fled after the government refused to listen to me and hunted me down like an animal!”</p><p>“But did your family invent Matoi tech?” asked Galo, the whole story going completely over his head.</p><p>“...No?” said Ryuko, unsure how to answer. It’s not like she wanted to say that her father died when she was very young, and she had almost no memories of him, especially to a guy who seemed like an idiot, albeit a lovable one.</p><p>Before Galo could say anything else, Varys whacked him in the head. A few breaths of relief were barely heard and Galo grunted in pain.</p><p>“You’re way too reckless, rookie,” said Varys, trying to sound stern but fighting with the concern in his voice.</p><p>“Ow!”</p><p>“The same goes for you, Akko,” said Ursula.</p><p>“But this is an improvement, right?” said Akko, looking at her mentor with sparkling, puppy dog eyes. The older woman could only look away and sweat nervously. Thankfully, Jasminka picked Akko up gently and turned her away, giving a soft smile.</p><p><em> “Those suits were brand new,” </em> sighed Sucy.</p><p><em> “Would it kill you two to be more careful?” </em> asked Lucia.</p><p>“You can get better data that way, though,” said Galo.</p><p><em> “...eh, he’s not wrong,” </em> said Sucy.</p><p><em> “Did you just admit Galo was right, of all people?” </em> asked Amanda with a laugh as she and Aina landed their ships.</p><p>“It doesn’t change the fact that you went overboard!” said Varys, gesturing to all the broken windows and torn floors on the top floor.</p><p>“You hit me too hard, Varys! And you didn’t even hit Akko!”</p><p>“Hit them harder, or they won’t learn their lesson,” said Aina, walking to join everyone else.</p><p>“Didn’t you guys smash different windows on each of your entrances?” asked Akko before she was lightly bonked on the head by someone. Surprisingly, it wasn’t Varys or anyone from Burning Rescue, but from Captain Satsuki. Behind her was the rest of her squad with a captured Ryuko, who seemed to have cooled off.</p><p>“Was it you two who captured Lio Fotia and Diana Cavendish?” asked Satsuki.</p><p>“Nope!” said Akko. “It was a team effort.”</p><p>“Couldn’t do it without everyone else,” said Galo, tapping Varys’ arm with a grin.</p><p><em> “More like you relied on us being there, else you’d be fried,” </em> said Lucia.</p><p>“Looks like we got some similarities here,” said Nonon, smugly looking at the chaotic yet effective firefighters before glancing at Satsuki.</p><p>“They have some pretty nice tech for a rescue team,” said Houka, pulling out a device to scan the Matoi gear.</p><p>“Their swordsmanship could use a little work,” said Uzu, “but it’s not bad at all.”</p><p>Ira and Varys looked at each other for a while. Then, the two shook hands, seemingly in understanding.</p><p>Despite towering over them physically and mentally with her armor and aura, Satsuki smiled at the rescuers. “I’m impressed. You two held your ground and captured some of the most notorious Mad Burnish Members.”</p><p>“Oh, it’s nothing too special,” said Akko.</p><p>“We’re just doing our jobs,” said Galo, proudly standing tall.</p><p>Satsuki laughed and held out her hand. “Well, either way, you have my respect.”</p><p>Akko, despite being the shortest of the three, shook her hand with pride, quickly followed by Galo. Before anything else could happen, however, the sounds of even more turbines interrupted them. Any remaining smoke or steam was quickly blown away as legions of vehicles retracted their wings and landed.</p><p>“Freeze Force,” said Ignis, his eyes hidden behind his glasses.</p><p>Before one of the vehicles finished moving, the door swung open. Out stepped a towering figure of high-tech armor and massive weapons. The exosuit whirred as the bald sharp-toothed man stood to his full height, grinning maliciously.</p><p>“Colonel Vulcan,” said Ignis, standing in the shadow of the other man definitely.</p><p>“Good job, Ignis,” smirked the Colonel as he eyed all the area.</p><p>
  <b>VULCAN</b>
</p><p>“We’ll take the Mad Burnish,” said Vulcan as he shoved Galo away from Lio without a single thought. With an over-exaggerated shout, he slammed Freezing Rings on Lio’s arms and legs. The rest of the unit followed his example. Before any of the faceless grunts could get to Diana’s group, however, Satuski’s squad was already there, shutting the devices tight around their limbs.</p><p>“Hey!” said Vulcan, smacking Varys’ mech arm before showing off his own with a shine. “You’re working hard with this old gear. Life must be hard for a low-level rescue team.”</p><p>Remi discreetly signaled for Jasminka to law down her arms before she did something rash. Aina had to quickly smack Amanda’s arm before she joined Galo to make sure he didn’t do anything stupid as well.</p><p>“But Burnish crimes are under Freeze Force’s jurisdiction. Isn’t that right, Captain Satsuki?”</p><p>“...Yes, Colonel Vulcan,” said Satsuki. Her hands were notably retracted back to her rigid stance. Any sense of friendliness and respect was replaced with contempt for the rescue team. Akko actually stumbled back a little in shock.</p><p>“Taking credit for our work,” said Galo, glaring at the soldiers.</p><p>“Hey! Stop it!” said Aina, shoving him with her shoulder. The damage, however, was already done.</p><p>With a heel turn and whir, Vulcan bent over and hit his forehead on Galo’s. The shadows seemed to only highlight all the despicable portions of his face as he sneered at the firefighter.</p><p>“Was it you who caught him?”</p><p>“What if I was?”</p><p>The defiant look in his eyes was promptly gone as Vulcan grabbed him by the throat and cheeks and lifted him up. Miraculously, Galo’s arms remained crossed. Akko immediately started running at Vulcan, but a massive arm stopped her.</p><p>“You’ve exceeded your authority. I’m arresting you,” said Vulcan with a bit more joy than he should have.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“The law forbids civilians from dealing with terrorists. Your actions could have caused a major disaster. They certainly made a disaster of this building. I can’t overlook your reckless actions.”</p><p>Galo peeked over to anybody else for help.</p><p>“Technically, everything he said is true,” said Ursula, hiding behind her glasses. Realizing that he couldn’t bring anyone else under scrutiny, he faced the problem head on.</p><p>“It’s the Burnish’s crimes that can’t be overlooked,” he said with the little air he had. “I’ve only stopped them!”</p><p>“Make your objections in court!”</p><p>“Wait,” said Ignis, tapping his arm. “We’re authorized to deal with them in case of a fire emergency. That should apply.”</p><p>“The right to decide is mine. Besides, some of this equipment doesn’t look like rescue gear. Are you sure they’re following regulations? Do they exceed their authority?” he said eyeing Amanda’s jet in particular. The redhead quickly tried to look as inconspicuous as possible.</p><p>“Is that a legitimate decision?” said Ignis, his eyes flashing through his glasses for just a moment. “Are you willing to go to court with it?”</p><p>The two stared off at each other for a tense moment before an even larger shadow loomed over the two of them.</p><p>“Colonel Vulcan,” said Ira Gamagori. “Your current actions exceed your authority and bring shame to Freeze Force. Anything further and I <em> will </em> take it up.”</p><p>“He wasn’t that big before, right?” asked Akko.</p><p>“Gamagori’s height is always ‘Bigger than you,’” said Houka, pushing up his glasses.</p><p>Besieged on both sides, Vulcan tsked before dropping Galo, who collapsed to the ground and gasped for air, quickly checked on by Akko and Aina.</p><p>“Sheesh. You guys can’t take a joke.”</p><p>“Internal power struggles?” mused Diana.</p><p>Lio hmphed. “Public officials are so petty.”</p><p>For that, Vulcan punched him in the face, kneed him into the air, and smacked him back into the ground. The poor dude bounced off the solid ground and into the hands of more Freeze Force members before being tossed into the vehicle to join Guiera and Meis.</p><p>“How dare you speak like that to us, you Burnish scum!”</p><p>“Vulcan!” shouted Satsuki, who had Ryuko, Diana, and her other two allies behind her. “What good are the prisoners if they’re too hurt?!”</p><p>Vulcan scowled at the Captain. That was twice the Honnoji squad called him out. Any more and he’d have to remind them who was higher ranked.</p><p>“Understood. Take them away!”</p><p>With that, the entire Freeze Force flew back into the air and jetted off. The two rescue teams were left to tend to their wounded. As people started treating burns, Ignis and Ursula’s phones beeped.</p><p>“Looks like Vulcan was taking it out on you,” said Ignis, looking at the device.</p><p>“...Huh?”</p>
<hr/><p>The helicopter ride was silent. Bathed in blue light, the top members of Mad Burnish obediently sat in their uncomfortable, utilitarian seats. In the other helicopter, Ryuko was being transported by herself, surrounded by a small army. The only noise in the entire ride other than the ambience of the helicopter’s icy interior was an announcement.</p><p>
  <em> “The Burnish suddenly appeared 30 years ago. Large fires caused by fire-handling mutants took a big toll on the world. But, now the Burnish threat’s been driven out. The other day, thanks to Burning Rescue’s intervention, Mad Burnish’s leader was arrested. This marks the end of the flame terrorist group. Now, people will no longer suffer at the hands of the Burnish.” </em>
</p><p>The door opened to reveal not hardened criminals, but regular people. Children. Elderly. Injured. Most had bandages on some part of their body. All had the heavy freezing chains on their limbs, no matter their small or delicate frame. The only ones who didn’t were people too injured to move.</p><p>Still in shock, all six of the Mad Burnish members were shoved inside without a care. Without proper use of their limbs, the collapse to the floor was painful. Still, Lio did his best to get back up.</p><p>“Wait!” he said, only for the doors to be shut behind him.</p><p>“Hey!” shouted Guiera. “He said wait!” He finished his angry cry with a surge of flame which quickly caused the cuffs to freeze his entire body. Before he could completely fall over, Hannah and Barbara quickly braced him, setting his frozen body down gently before doing their best to crack him out of it.</p><p>“It’s useless,” said a nearby old man. “You’ll only get frozen limbs...if you’re lucky.”</p><p>“It appears that way,” said Diana, beginning to move her hands already.</p><p>“Boss,” said Meis, drawing their attention to the critically injured. Two people were lying on their backs, bandaged from head to toe. The people sitting near them looked like they had lost years of their life.</p><p>“My god,” said Guiera, supported by Hannah and Barbara, who had equally shocked expressions on their faces.</p><p>“I didn’t want to believe the rumors, but…” trailed Hannah.</p><p>“It’s terrible,” said Barabara, tearing her eyes away.</p><p>“You were our only hope, but now they’ve captured you as well,” said the old man.</p><p>Lio only pursed his lips, already planning his next move.</p><p>“Diana, can you do anything for them?” he asked.</p><p>“Only so much,” said Diana, her hands mysteriously free from the cuffs. She knelt over them, placed hands on their chest and forehead, and manifested a small amount of fire that she formed into basic medical tools. “The woman won’t survive if we don’t get her out of here soon. Everyone is in danger, but she’s the most critical.”</p><p>Before Lio could respond, the injured woman held out her hand. Diana took it while Lio quickly knelt next to her. Her entire body trembled from the effort just to speak.</p><p>“What have...we done...to deserve this?”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> “Let me introduce...Burning Rescue’s young hero...Galo Thymos!” </em>
</p><p>On the projector in front of the city square, a towering cross-sized structure with a massive statue of the governor out front, the image of Galo appeared. The crowd went wild as Galo himself rose from a platform onto the stage. He stood proud with a big smile.</p><p>“He annihilated Mad Burnish! Let us all praise his achievement!”</p><p>The crowd continued to cheer as the two men turned to face each other.</p><p>“Galo, keep protecting Promepolis hereafter.”</p><p>“You bet I will, Governor,” said Galo, looking up with pride. “I’ll protect this town, just like you saved me. You’ve always been my hero since the day you lost your arm to save me.”</p><p>The taller, widely built blonde man had a smile with closed eyes. He was dressed in a white uniform with gold pauldrons and accents. Despite his imposing size, there was a gentle kindness to his demeanor.</p><p>
  <b>KRAY FORESIGHT</b>
</p><p>The memory of that night played in both of their heads. An injured Kray carrying a young, crying Galo from a burning house. The first firefighter on the scene that helped the two of them.</p><p>That was years ago. Galo was a grown man now, a man who had defeated Mad Burnish and was receiving a medal from the person who saved him.</p><p>“I’m counting on you, Galo,” said Kray as he finished pinning the medal and the crowd cheered once more.</p>
<hr/><p>“Inferno Volcano Margherita Megamax!”</p><p>The massive, colorful pizzas were placed on the tables before being quickly pulled apart and eaten. Varys and Jasminka, in particular, ate whole pizzas.</p><p>“Ah! Hot!” said Akko, continuing to chew through the pain.</p><p>“It’s so fresh! And good!” said Galo, also gritting through the pain.</p><p>“You two could’ve waited for it to cool down,” said Lotte, taking little bites and constantly blowing on it.</p><p>“But where’s the fun in that?” said Amanda, rolling up the slice and taking a huge bite out of it.</p><p>“Another one!” said both Jasminka and Varys, who had unsurprisingly finished theirs already.</p><p>“Of course!” said the pizza restaurant owner, Chief, holding up two fingers for the kitchen. </p><p>“Cooked just right, as usual,” said Galo, looking at the delicacy in his hand.</p><p>“He’s very good,” said Chief, pointing to a young man at the oven. He looked over his head and gave Chief a nod. Before they knew it, three more pizzas were on their massive table, one each for Jasminka and Varys, and one for everyone else to share while they finished their initial order.</p><p>“I saw you on TV, Galo,” said Chief, pointing at the giant screen on the building across from them. “And you too, Akko, in the sky yesterday. Great job!”</p><p>“I hope nothing hit the shop,” said Akko, starting to eye the place for any damage.</p><p>“Something almost did, but you redirected it,” said Chief. “They were a real nuisance, those terrorists. Mad Burnish...is that what they were called?”</p><p>A few of the rescue team members nodded, some through mouths still stuffed with pizza.</p><p>“It’s a relief to know their bosses are in jail. I’m sure not all Burnish are dangerous like those guys, but they get discriminated against because of them.”</p><p>“Nailed it, Chief,” said Lucia, giving the old man a wink.</p><p>There was a sobering silence for a moment as the group thought about what was just said.</p><p>“The Burnish are misunderstood,” said Aina, looking down. “They’re not to blame.”</p><p>“It’s a mutation,” said Remi. “They can do nothing about it. The question is how you use it. Like Varys and Jasminka’s superhuman strength.”</p><p>The two heavies gave an approving hum and nod.</p><p>“Still, I can’t blame the terrorists for acting out,” said Amanda, leaning back and putting her hands behind her head. “Those early days were not nice to them, and I would probably hold a grudge if I experienced that.”</p><p>“Bold of you to assume it’s gotten any better,” said Sucy, poking and prodding her pizza slice. “No matter how popular you are, being Burnish is a career-ender. That’s what happened to Chariot.”</p><p>“Didn’t that happen to a famous idol?” asked Varys. “What’s her name...Nazuna…”</p><p>“Nazuna Hiwatashi?” said Lotte, to which Varys nodded. “It’s very sad...she brought so many people together. Even though a good portion of her fans still cared, everybody else, from venue holders to event planners scorned her.”</p><p>“That’s why it’s up to us,” said Akko. “Well, everybody, in general. Things won’t change unless people want them to, so we have to show them a way forward. That way, we can move their hearts.”</p><p>“That’s...really mature, coming from you, Akko,” said Aina. “You’ve really grown over these few years.”</p><p>“Well, fighting fires with your life on the line tends to do that,” she replied, smiling sheepishly and rubbing the back of her head,</p><p>“On that note,” said Galo, “just count on me for any fire in town. I swear on this medal.”</p><p>A few nearby patrons gave Galo words of encouragement, causing him to laugh and smile. Aina then looked at him questioningly.</p><p>“But seriously, wearing it here?”</p><p>“A man must always wear his medals on his chest,” said Galo, turning towards Aina. “All the more if Gov Kray gave it to me.”</p><p>As Galo looked down at his medal with a warm, nostalgic expression, Lucia looked at all the giant screens on the buildings.</p><p>“He saved your life, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, when I was a kid.”</p><p>“The governor was still a student back then,” said Remi.</p><p>“He got known thanks to that rescue,” said Lotte. “It was all over the news for a long time.”</p><p>“Then his research on fireproof material got noticed. Became a billionaire shortly after,” said Sucy with a small hint of bitterness.</p><p>“Now, he’s the head of the Foresight Foundation and the city’s governor,” finished Lucia, reaching over to give Sucy and Lotte a fistbump for helping her with the exposition.</p><p>“An amazing upstart route, huh?” said Amanda, looking at a screen showing Kray comforting a crying child.</p><p>“Can’t you two make money with your inventions?” asked Varys.</p><p>“Inventions that make money are a heresy,” said Lucia, dismissing the idea entirely.</p><p>“Now, safe, recreational chemicals on the other hand…” grinned Sucy.</p><p>“Spoken like a true mad scientist,” said Aina with a smile, trying to forget what Sucy said for risk of a drug bust.</p><p>“Your older sister is one too, right?” said Galo, looking at a video report of scientists.</p><p>“Yeah,” said Aina, looking at the stoic face of her sister next to her taller, purple-haired colleague. “No idea what she’s researching, though.”</p><p>“Warp engines?” mused Remi, looking at the diagrams. “They've still got a long way to go.”</p><p>“You think we’ll be able to see them in our lifetime?” asked Varys.</p><p>“Maybe,” said Akko. “There are some truly extraordinary people in the world.”</p><p>“Speaking of which,” said Jasminka, finally finished with her two pizzas, “Why didn’t you get a medal, Akko?”</p><p>“Technically, Lio was their actual leader, so the officials credited the arrest to just him,” said Remi, already having brought up the topic with Ursula and Ignis earlier.</p><p>“But also, I don’t care about medals,” said Akko, smiling at the peaceful scenery around them. “Chariot never received any medals for her work, but she brought joy and hope nonetheless. As long as people are safe and smiling, that’s all the reward I need.”</p><p>“That’s what we rescuers do best,” said Galo, slapping Akko on the back, who promptly returned the favor. “I was able to become one thanks to Gov Kray’s help. I gotta pay him back, no matter the risks. But for now…”</p><p>He breathed in. “Chief! More Inferno Volcano Margherita!”</p><p>Galo, Varys, Akko, and Jasminka continued to wolf down pizza after pizza, much to the shock and disgust of nearly everyone else. Amanda managed to snag herself a slice or two, but she soon ended up fighting over a piece with the other four.</p><p>“...We better not split the bill,” said Remi.</p><p>“I should’ve left five minutes ago,” said Sucy, hands itching to pour one of her vials on the pizza.</p><p>They continued to fight over the pizza until the wind and noise interrupted them. It was Freeze Force. The vehicles descended from the sky, landed on the ground, then opened up. Squads of soldiers poured out of the transports and stormed the restaurant before lining their weapons up toward the oven.</p><p>“Nobody move!” shouted Colonel Vulcan. “If you do, I’ll regard you as a Burnish!”</p><p>“Bastard!” shouted Galo, marching toward Vulcan. “Why are you h-”</p><p>Vulcan grabbed his face and lifted him up. Galo kept trying to move forward while preparing his fist to punch something.</p><p>“You again?” sneered Vulcan, looking as Galo with only a passing glance. “Shut up and watch.”</p><p>Galo struggled against Vulcan’s armored arm, unable to break his grasp.</p><p>“Hey, you!” shouted one of the soldiers. “Don’t move!”</p><p>The pizza maker slowly moved toward the oven, sweat dripping from his face. His eyes were nervous, darting at all the danger around him.</p><p>“S-Stay away!” he shouted, reaching into the oven. When he closed his fist, the flames turned purple and green. The fire exploded outward, causing all the patrons to run and scream. The Freeze Force soldiers stood strong, their armor protecting them from the heat. In the ensuing chaos, Vulcan didn’t notice his arm getting kicked by Akko, nor did he notice Galo slip from his grasp. He flashed her quick look of appreciation before looking at the pizza maker. Behind him, Akko and Aina shielded the other civilians while Galo took the brunt of the fire.</p><p>“You’re a Burnish?”</p><p>The young man continued to shoot out flames before a single shot stopped his defense. Then, the rest of the unit opened fire. Ice bullets struck the entire area over and over again until the young man lost balance. Without waiting for the firing to stop, Akko and Amanda rushed to the young man, easing him to the ground.</p><p>“Please! Wait!” said Chief, running in front of the soldiers. “What has Billy done wrong? He was only baking pizza.”</p><p>“Did you know?” said Vulcan, cocking his gun. Chief backed away, letting out a gasp.</p><p>“Boss,” whispered Billy. Chief quickly knelt next to him, eyes full of concern. “It’s okay.”</p><p>“But you just wanted to make good pizza, didn’t you?”</p><p>“Owner,” said Vulcan, stomping right next to the two before pointing his massive rifle at the old man. “You’re under arrest too. Cordon off the store.”</p><p>“Wait!” said Galo, standing on top of a table so he could be level with Vulcan. “The Burnish is innocent! And Chief had nothing to do with it!”</p><p>”He violated the Burnish Protection Crime Act!” said Vulcan, smirking at the firefighter. “Whoever hides a Burnish gets arrested too!”</p><p>He gripped Galo’s throat again. “You should start studying law before posing as a hero.”</p><p>“Wait!” said Aina, who stood on a chair put on the table by Amanda. “It’s true that law exists, but it’s a special anti-terrorism law!”</p><p>“These people aren’t terrorists!” said Amamda, standing right up to Vulcan. “Even an idiot can see that!”</p><p>“That’s for the courts to decide,” said Vulcan, looking down at every single one of them. “Take them away!”</p><p>Powerless, Billy and Chief were shoved into a Freeze Force Jeep. The doors slammed shut and the force flew off, leaving the entire team in varying states.</p><p>“We should’ve-”</p><p>“Even if we had our rescue gear, we would’ve stood no chance,” said Remi. “Plus, do you really think it would be a good idea to attack them, Amanda?”</p><p>“An indirect attack might’ve worked,” said Sucy, swishing a few of her vials around. “But they would’ve found a way to blame Chief and Billy and hurt them for it.”</p><p>“This pizza was made by a Burnish?!”</p><p>Everyone’s gazes were drawn to the civilians in the area. Once completely satisfied with the food, their eyes were filled with disgust.</p><p>“How could you give this to your customers?!” shouted one, throwing the pizza to the ground.</p><p>“Hey! Knock it off!”</p><p>“Galo,” said Remi, his arms crossed and his eyes hidden. “Don’t make a mistake. We have no right to stop them.”</p><p>“Pisses me off, though,” grumbled Lucia.</p><p>“Amanda, Jasminka, don’t-” said Lotte, but it was too late.</p><p>Two of the former patrons who threw their pizza to the ground found themselves lifted into the air by the scruffs of their necks. Jasminka’s eyes were still closed, but her face was contorted with anger. A dark aura emanated off of her as she tightened her grip.</p><p>“Never. Waste. Food.”</p><p>“H-Hey!” said one of them. “Y-You can’t do this! Someone help us!”</p><p>The two were met with quick punches to the stomach. After Jasminka dropped them suddenly, they keeled over, clutching their stomach.</p><p>“You hated that pizza, right?” growled Amanda, cracking her knuckles. “Slammed it onto the ground like it was nothing? Well, I followed your example with those pieces in your stomach.”</p><p>“Amanda,” said Lotte, worry all over her face.</p><p>“Jas and I don’t have clean service records anyway,” she said, turning to face the rest of the customers. “So we’ll have no problem cleaning up the trash.”</p><p>Despite the minor satisfaction Galo got from watching, it didn’t change the fundamental issues at hand. The law. The people. The perceptions. Frustrated, he tousled his hair, grit his teeth, and ran off. His motorcycle revved before shooting off.</p><p>“Hey! Where are you going?!” shouted Aina.</p><p>Out of earshot, Amanda walked over to Akko. “Look, if we’re going to do this, we have to do it now before they move them.”</p><p>Akko was uncharacteristically silent, still taking in the scene that played out before her. Then, with a deep breath, she opened her burning eyes. “Let’s go.”</p>
<hr/><p>The door to the prison cell opened up. Lio and his two friends looked up at the guards with disdain.</p><p>“Get up! We’re transferring you.”</p><p> </p><p>At the other side of the facility, Ryuko, surrounded by eight guards, was being moved. In a full-body ice coffin, she could do little to escape. One guard in particular leaned close to her, probably to mock her.</p><p>“Ryuko-chan,” whispered the guard before pulling her visor up to reveal a set of sparkling amber eyes.</p><p>“...Mako?”</p><p>The girl nodded vigorously. “I’m here to break you out.”</p><p>“How did you-”</p><p>“No time for questions! Now, if I just hit a few buttons here…”</p><p>With a hiss, the freeze coffin opened. All of the guards gasped in shock. Before any could retaliate, solid fire burst forward from Ryuko, trapping them against the walls.</p><p>“Remember Mako, don’t kill anyone!” said Ryuko, forming a dull blade in her hand.</p><p>“Aww, come on!” said Mako, pulling out a medical kit and brandishing some tubes. “Don’t the Burnish need blood transfusions, too?”</p><p>“First of all, only the injured do,” said Ryuko, quickly blasting another group of guards as Mako fired ice bullets at another. “Second, if you learned how to take blood from your dad, then I don’t trust you to <em> not </em>kill anyone! We’ll steal some blood from the medical center!”</p><p>“Okay!”</p><p> </p><p>Elsewhere, Lio signaled for Gueira and Meis to prepare. He lit his hands on fire only for it to quickly be put out. Then, he did it again. And again. Over and over, he flashed fire on his hands until the speed overloaded the freeze cuffs. The machinery exploded, alerting the guards to his ploy.</p><p>“You bastard!”</p><p>Before they could fire their guns, Lio grabbed a hold of them.</p><p>“We Burnish are free. I won’t let the foundation do whatever they want.”</p><p>A wave of fire burst from his hands, knocking back the guards. He turned around and fired another blast, destroying the cuffs on his two friends. They both smiled and thanked him.</p><p>“Free the others, but don’t kill anyone,” said Lio, turning to face the incoming guards. “We Burnish don’t kill without reason.”</p><p>“You don’t have to tell us!” said Gueirra, equipping both him and Meis with weapons.</p><p>A wall of fire stopped the advancing guards in their tracks, forcing one of the guards to hit the alarm. The whole prison began blaring with noises and lights.</p><p>“I hope the others are doing okay,” said Lio before running and opening a section of doors. He continued to fight through the narrow halls until the sounds of an engine stopped him. Around the corner, a Freeze Force Jeep drove through, paying no heed to any of the guards in its way. Once it got free, it charged at Lio.</p><p>“You’re a nuisance,” he said, charging forward as well. The bursts of fire he shot didn’t do much to the jeep, but after launching one big attack to obscure its vision, he slid down. It was a tight fit, but Lio managed to squeeze in the gap between the vehicle and the floor. Once underneath it, Lio launched an attack upwards, causing it to spiral out of control and crash.</p><p>“Come, everyone!” he said, waving for the Burnish to follow him. “This way! Quick!”</p><p> </p><p>The cell door opened, forcing Diana and the others to flinch from the light. Two guards stood there, both holding out some sort of key.</p><p>“Everyone hold out their arms,” said one of them.</p><p>The children, who didn’t want to be hurt for disobeying orders, did so, no matter how heavy the cuffs were. They quickly found the weight released, looking up in surprise. Both guards went around unlocking everyone’s cuffs without hesitation. The moment Hannah and Barbara’s cuffs were gone, however, they tackled one of the guards to the ground, knocking off their helmet.</p><p>“Woah,” said a familiar redhead. “At least buy me dinner first.”</p><p>Hannah stumbled back. “You...you’re the pilot firefighter!”</p><p>“Aw, you remember me!” said Amanda. “And it’s Amanda O’Neill.</p><p>“But why put us in jail if you planned to break us out?” asked Barbara.</p><p>“We have time for questions later,” said Diana, helping some of the injured onto their feet. “Akko, help me carry the injured.”</p><p>“What? Who’s this ‘Akko?’ I’m just a...normal guard...do-gooder guard…” trailed the girl.</p><p>“Lio was right. You are an idiot,” deadpanned Diana as the two of them started moving.</p><p>“I would think there would be more guards,” said Amanda, right before a whole squad rounded the corner.</p><p>“You just <em> had </em> to open your mouth!” shouted Hannah as she and Barbara threw a massive fireball, knocking the whole group back. Before the fire even cleared, Amanda ran into it. A few whacking noises were heard, but once the smoke was clear, all of the guards were knocked out.</p><p>“Gueira and Meis are already freeing the Western block,” said Diana. “Lio said he would take the Central block. Ryuko is in the northern block.”</p><p>“How can you tell?” asked Akko. Diana pointed towards a sign that directed them toward the Northern block. A bunch of screams rang out in the distance.</p><p>“...fair point,” said Amanda.</p><p>“You three head to the Eastern block. Akko and I will head South to the exit.”</p><p>“You’re really trusting her to help you?” asked Hannah.</p><p>“Who said I was?” said Diana, pointing to a ring of fire around Akko’s arm before glaring at her. “Try anything, and it’ll blow you into a wall.”</p><p>“No worries here,” grinned Akko.</p><p>As the group separated and ran down the halls, the two Burnish looked towards Amanda.</p><p>“Hannah.”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“My name is Hannah.”</p><p>“And I’m Barabara,” said the blue haired girl, giving a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>After a bit of time, all of them emerged out of the entrance. At the sight of people in guard uniforms, Gueira and Meis aimed their weapons.</p><p>“Don’t shoot!” cried Akko, holding her hands in surrender. “We’re trying to help you escape!”</p><p>“They got us out of our cells,” said Diana. “They’re with us...for now.”</p><p>“Seriously?” asked Gueira, not backing down. “You think we can trust those firefighters to help up?”</p><p>“We got bigger things to worry about,” said Meis, turning everyone’s gazes forward. Surrounding them was a small army of guards and vehicles, all with their weapons trained on the fleeing Burnish.</p><p>“We have you outnumbered and outgunned!” shouted one of the guards. “There’s no way out for you!”</p><p>Everyone was frozen in their tracks. Although their fighters were flamed and ready to go, there was no way to protect all of the unarmed Burnish behind them. They were at a disadvantage.</p><p>At least, until there was a mighty roar from above. Glowing apart from the dusky sky, a beast in bright purple and green fire stood tall. Then, it jumped right at the ring of guards. Its tail seemed to grow in volume and burst into a mighty fireball when it hit the ground. Gargantuan arms proceeded to punch and throw every single vehicle out of the way. None of the guards even got a chance to fire. Within moments, all were incapacitated, but the helicopters were left intact.</p><p>“Damn, Michiru,” said Ryuko, crossing her arms and smiling. “You could’ve left some for me.”</p><p>“I thought you were still tired after fighting Satsuki’s squad again!” said Michiru, releasing all the fire around her. There stood a girl with black shirt, a red trench coat, and short shorts that evoked Deja Vu with Akko. Her skin, however, wasn’t skin, but brown fur, except for a patch between her eyes and her hands which were a darker shade. Two short, brown ears stood past her blue hair, and a similarly colored bushy tail swished behind her. “So I rushed in to help. Took ’em by surprise.</p><p>
  <b>MICHIRU KAGEMORI</b>
</p><p> Then, she looked over to a familiar face. </p><p>“Hey Akko!”</p><p>“Hey Michiru!”</p><p>The two ran to each other and clasped their hands together before pulling one another into a hug.</p><p>“How many people do you know?” asked Diana, simultaneously annoyed and surprised.</p><p>“We don’t have time for this,” said Lio, helping everyone onto the helicopters. “We can talk on the ride to the settlement.”</p><p>“I feel like we’re leaving a lot unsaid,” said Amanda, helping Hannah and Barabara carry the injured into the helicopter.</p><p>“Eh, save it for the next chapter,” said Mako. “This one’s bloated enough as is. We won’t have to wait too long, right?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So...I'm back? At this point, I'm not sure anymore. Maybe I should just write the whole thing at once next time...<br/>Either way, like always, I'm always trying to improve as a writer, so any comments would be appreciated. If you liked the story, leave a Kudos as well! Until next time, which will hopefully not be too far away...I hope.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Enjoy some downtime as characters and their positions in the world are explored.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! It didn't take me a month this time! It only took me...about half a month...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So…” said Barabara, breaking the awkward silence in the helicopter. “How do you and Akko know each other?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Highschool,” said both Michiru and Akko at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I played Basketball, and since Akko was always all over the place, I tried to recruit her,” said Michiru.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Couldn’t shoot to save my life,” grinned Akko, fist bumping Michiru. “But man, was I good at defending.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We always joked that she probably annoyed the other team to death.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...I can see why,” said Diana. “She certainly has a way of...sticking around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No need to warm up to us so fast,” said Amanda from the pilot's seat with a smile on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, if you think helping us break out after chasing us down in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fighter jet</span>
  </em>
  <span> is going to get you on our good side-” said Hannah, ready to storm towards the cockpit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” said Diana, freezing Hannah in her tracks. “For helping us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem at all,” said Ako, flashing a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Minus the part where we lose our jobs and get thrown in prison if we’re ever caught, so…” said Amanda, finishing her statement with an overdramatic shh. Barbara giggled a little bit before she realized what she was doing and silenced herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...So why did you help us?” asked Hannah, looking away from the two firefighters before whispering something about why a </span>
  <em>
    <span>rescue team</span>
  </em>
  <span> would have a fighter jet in their possession.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Other than the fact that the Burnish have been persecuted unjustly, the government encourages said persecution, and everyone else is satisfied to sit by and watch this happen?” said Amanda with ever-increasing volume. Then, she took a deep breath. “I fucking hate Colonel Vulcan, but he’ll kick my ass in a head-to-head fight, so this is the next best thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three Burnish blinked a few times before Diana turned her eyes towards Akko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me?” asked the firefighter. “...I guess I’m trying to make things right. When Chariot’s secret broke out, I wanted to voice my support for her.” Then, her arms folded around herself and she trembled. “But...the bullying got worse...even worse than before…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing this, Diana felt her heart fall. Despite being in a massive fight with her the other day, she couldn’t help but feel for the girl. She put a hand on Akko’s shoulder slowly, expecting her to flinch. Instead, she looked up with a weak smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When Michiru disappeared, the rumors only spread further. I somehow managed to stay in contact, but it took a few years.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…didn’t know what to do,” said Michiru, looking at her hands. “It was like...two mutations hit me at once. First, the Beastman transformation. Then, the fire. It didn’t help that Beastman were already feared and forced to live in the outskirts of society unless they hid in plain sight, so being a Burnish </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> a Beastman was not easy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up and smiled. “Luckily, someone looked out for me. After I ran away to save my parents from any more harassment, I met Shirou.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was the grumpy old man always nearby, right?” asked Akko. Michiru nodded, smiling with melancholy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shirou was one of our best protectors,” said Barbara. “Despite his rough edges, he cared about the Burnish and Beastman a lot. Sure, he went overboard in fights-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which you surely picked up,” said Akko, jabbing Michiru.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-but that didn’t stop his compassion.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least, until he disappeared,” said Hannah, bringing the sober reality to their minds. Everyone remained silent for a few moments, but Akko was the first to recover.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m stronger now. People will always need to be saved, but it doesn’t mean I can’t try to change their minds about the Burnish in the process.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s very...brave of you, Akko,” said Diana, retracting her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kind of a heavy first conversation, don’t you think?” said Hannah.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, at least everyone’s on a similar page here, now,” said Amanda. “And besides, the only people who shared did so willingly. Pretty sure some people here don’t want to talk yet.” Diana shifted uncomfortably from this statement. There were a few murmurs of agreement, and everyone settled into a comfortable silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, so when Remi said his girlfriend was a crocodile…”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Miss Cavendish?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took all of the blonde woman’s effort to lift her head from the desk. A half-empty bottle of whiskey shook as she punched the table to push herself up. Bags under her blue eyes were obscured by the bangs loose from her messy ponytail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...What do you want, Nui?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young-looking blonde girl with twin-tail drills and an eyepatch turned on the lights, causing Daryl Cavendish to wince.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really need to take better care of your health, you know that?” said the girl, her voice carrying a commanding edge while still remaining bubbly as ever. “A woman in such a high position of authority has to look the part.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daryl scoffed. “What’s the point? That Sylvasta bastard bought out Cavendish. I’m only in this office for formalities.” She poured herself another shot before chugging that one down as well. “And to be an overpaid bodyguard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you are still a link between Kray Foresight and Alan Sylvasta,” said Nui, beginning to tidy up the office a little. “And the Cavendish name still has some sway here and there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’re not here to actually take care of me,” said Daryl, redoing her hair. “If you lot actually cared, you wouldn’t have fired the ethics committee...and my therapist.” She adjusted her clothes a little more before picking up the shot glass again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nui simply flashed a sickenly sweet smile. “You’re right. I’m here to inform you that we believe your niece has escaped prison.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sound of crunching glass rang out. Blood dripped onto the desk, causing Nui to sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better control that anger of yours,” said Nui, carefully plucking the glass from Daryl’s hand before wrapping in a bandage she got from nowhere. “Wouldn’t want anything to reflect back to your daughters, would it?”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>As the Burnish began shuffling into the cave, Ryuko and Lio found their way to Diana’s group. Lio watched with apprehension at the sight of Akko and Amanda carrying injured and supplies into the cave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to believe the rumors,” said Akko. “But to think that this is what happens to the captured Burnish...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, her eyes widened, like she remembered something important.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Has anybody seen a man named Billy?” asked Akko. “Makes great Pizza?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He should’ve been brought earlier today,” said Amanda. Both girls were met with head shakes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to introduce me to your friends, Michiru?” said Ryuko, walking forward without fear while Lio hung back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right!” said Michiru, arms shrinking back to normal once she finished pushing the helicopter under the trees. “Ryuko, this is Akko and Amanda. I knew them in high school.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t mind if I’m afraid to shake your hand, right?” said Amanda as Akko shook Ryuko’s without any hesitation. “I’ve seen what you could do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why so apprehensive now?” asked Hannah, smirking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because unlike you, I’ve seen Ryuko throw a sword faster than sound,” said Amanda with a cheeky grin that caused Hannah to huff and storm off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ryuko Matoi?” asked Akko with stars in her eyes. “The firefighter so badass that her sheer will can put out a fire?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuko blushed a little and rubbed the back of her neck. “Well, people love to exaggerate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just thought it was a coincidence...but-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Were you looking for someone?” asked Lio, still keeping his guard up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” said Akko, energy and eyes dropping. “Billy. He was only a pizza maker, but Freeze Force arrested him and the store owner as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With excessive force. Much more than we saw when they arrested the rest of you,,” said Amanda, frowning. “We were planning on helping with the breakout since Michiru told us your plan-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You knew about it?” said Lio, his eyes wide before they turned to Michiru.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I only told them </span>
  <em>
    <span>after</span>
  </em>
  <span> you got captured,” said Michiru, waving her hands defensively. “They’d been planning one for a while, which is how they managed to sneak in, but I only gave them a reason to do it now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, so don’t get mad at her!” said Akko, already standing in front of Michiru with her arms spread.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Michiru, you realize you put everyone at risk, right?” said Diana. “What if they decided to warn the authorities? Our escape could’ve been much more difficult.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They wouldn’t,” said Ryuko. “I can see it in their eyes. They hate the way things are just as much as we do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amanda and Ryuko stood chest to chest, eye to eye, with their arms crossed. Emerald eyes stared into blue ones, yet despite the color difference, the fire inside was the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I totally could have taken you on in my jet,” said Amanda, reaching her hand out, now with confidence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could’ve...at the cost of your wings,” said Ryuko, clasping her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ryuko-chan would never lose to anyone!” said Mako. “Maybe she’ll get beat up, but she’ll always come back stronger than ever!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While the three shared some laughs, Lio and Diana turned away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Security seemed...weak,” said Lio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would’ve thought the Honnoji squad would have been on standby, considering only they were able to capture Ryuko.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe they just got cocky?” said Akko, popping beneath them out of nowhere. While both blondes jumped back, only Lio’s hands sparked with flame. “Knowing Vulcan, they probably looked down on everybody, so they didn’t expect such a quick breakout.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Akko, if you don’t want us to accidentally burn you, don’t do that,” said Diana, gently pushing her away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still, what’s important is we rescued everyone,” said Lio. “I can only hope we can get back in time.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Satsuki,” said the woman, lounging on her chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother,” said the Captain, not taking a seat in front of her desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ragyo Kiriyuuin smiled sharply at her daughter as she whisked the alcohol in her glass. “Come now, relax. Nobody’s going to worry about nepotism here. Besides, I think you proved yourself to everyone already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t stop the rumors, as useless as they are,” said Satsuki, still standing at attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You left my domain. You left Revocs. How could I accelerate your position in Freeze Force?” asked Ragyo in a sweet voice. “After all, I only lead a mere clothing company.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyone who works alongside the likes of Kray Foresight and Alan Sylvasta has power,” gritted Satsuki. “Whether they admit to it or not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ragyo chuckled. “Very true. But just like you, people tend to underestimate how much of that power is our own. How much will, how much strength, and how much skill it takes to fight to the top.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ragyo stood up from her chair, walked around her desk, and placed her hand on Satsuki’s shoulder. Despite being a Captain, it took everything for Satsuki to not flinch from the contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m proud of you, Satsuki.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, mother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two shared a quiet moment, and Satsuki questioned the true feelings behind Ragyo’s eyes. In the dim light of her office, it could’ve met anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do, however, have some bad news.” Ragyo turned around and turned on the holographic display. Security footage played.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks like those fools let Ryuko and the others escape,” spat Ragyo. “While I don’t doubt Kray’s authority, I am starting to question the competency of the rest of Freeze Force.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satsuki’s eyebrows furrowed as she studied the footage. “Strange. None of the Honnoji squad was informed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They could just be saving face,” said Ragyo, flipping through the various angles and cameras.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then how did you come across this, mother?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sipped her drink before smirking. “A lady never reveals her secrets.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unsurprisingly, Nonon was outside waiting for her. The two walked side-by-side in silence, bathed in the sunset light. Then, once the two were out of earshot of Ragyo’s office, Nonon jumped onto Satsuki and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Despite her smaller stature, Nonon managed to make sure she didn’t pull Satsuki down by standing on her tippy toes. Satsuki did not flinch or back away, fully expecting this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you the waist was fine,” said Satsuki, closing her eyes and leaning her head onto Nonon’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But that’s not where </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> touched you,” whispered Nonon as she nuzzled Satsuki’s neck. “I don’t know how you do it sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If there’s one thing I inherited from Ragyo, it’s her will,” said Satsuki, swinging the smaller girl in front of her. “Everything else, I could do without.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite still being in their black uniforms, the two seemed to melt together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what was the meeting about?” asked Nonon, releasing her hold on Satsuki as they walked toward the exit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Burnish broke out of the prison. Nobody knows where they went,” said Satsuki. Nonon nodded, drifting closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess that’s what happens when they give us a break,” giggled Nonon. That got a small chuckle out of Satsuki. “I swear, it feels like this whole force would fall apart if you weren’t here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t do it alone,” said Satsuki, looking down at her close friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah,” said Nonon, playfully brushing away Satsuki’s hand. “Sure, Ira’s got the muscle, Houka’s got the brains, Uzu’s got the skills, and I got the talent, but you have all those things. I’m sure you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satsuki stopped Nonon and put both of her hands on her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t do it without everyone, but especially not you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite her usual rigid face, Nonon knew Satsuki long enough to pick up on the subtle changes. The twitching of her impeccable eyebrows. The slight waver in her eyes that were usually so laser focused. Since kindergarten, Nonon has been keeping track of Satsuki’s changes. From the day her father died to the day she entered the academy to the day she achieved the rank of Captain. And Nonon knew that those subtle changes only happened with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Nonon simply gave Satsuki a soft smile and pulled her hat down to cover her blush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure you could. Maybe not as stylishly. But please...tell me why...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite trying to sound cool, the waver in her voice contradicted her. This only caused Satsuki to reach a finger down underneath her chin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahem!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two girls pulled apart quickly but professionally, meeting the eyes of a Nui Harime.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking Muffin Muzzler,” mumbled Nonon as she readjusted her hat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry to interrupt, but I’m pretty sure you two want to do that somewhere more private, right?” said Nui with a smile that was too bright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here, Nui?” asked Satsuki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just here to give Miss Ragyo a status update...and to tell her that one of my copies needs repairs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daryl?” asked Nonon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daryl.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know about this place,” said Aina, looking out over the giant frozen lake. The whole scene looked pristine. Untouched pine trees, complete dusk shade, and glassy ice. “What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dunno,” said Galo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know?” said Aina, clutching her jacketed arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I found it by chance riding around one day I was pissed off. Since then, I come here to cool off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really have to go out of the way to get here. Only someone with lots of spare energy would do that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why are you here?” asked Galo, giving Aina a suspicious look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The way you took off, I thought you went to raid Freeze Force HQ,” said Aina, countering his suspicion with annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanted to help?!” asked Galo, smiling as his eyes lit up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I came to stop you,” deadpanned Aina. “Though, now I’m wondering if you’re the one I should’ve been worried about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...You think I’m an idiot, don’t you?” said Galo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And nobody else, like Akko or Amanda?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re idiots as well, but they’re not </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>problem. You, on the other hand…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few moments of silence, Galo sighed and walked onto the ice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! It could break!” said Aina, stopping herself from running onto the ice to save Galo from potential doom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No worries. I dug down five meters, and it was solid all the way,” said Galo, hitting the ground with his feet and fist for good measure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...You dug down five meters?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup! I was curious to see how far down the ice went.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two took a few moments to peer down into the ice, but they couldn’t discern anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” said Galo, sliding across the ice. “You can skate with shoes, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that sight, Aina smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m relieved,” said Aina, skating freely past Galo. “You’ve got enough sense to come here and cool off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t give Gov Kray any trouble,” said Galo, keeping up with Aina. “The higher-ups know he saved my life. If I did something wrong, they’d think I’m misusing his authority.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aina hummed in agreement as she skated ahead to face Galo. “So you </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> be sensible.” Her expression suddenly turned melancholy. “I guess...I understand how you feel. Living in the shadow of someone great. I’ve always been ‘Heris’s sister,’ not </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aina</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She’s always been very smart, a child prodigy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see,” said Galo, slowing down his pace to think.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But…” said Aina, turning around and skating into the sunlight. “I’m proud of being Heris Ardebit’s sister! She’s one of the core pillars of Foresight Labs now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re working hard too,” said Galo as Aina skated back into the shadow. She gave him a puzzled look. “You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>you,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Aina,” said Galo, giving her a genuine look of admiration and respect as light shined on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flustered by the moment, Aina lost her balance and cried out. Before she hit the ice, however, Galo quickly caught her. In his arms, Aina could see directly into Galo’s gentle yet strong eyes. His face was bathed by the sunset glow behind him. He leaned closer and closer. Her nerves got the better of her, and she shut her eyes in anticipation. Suddenly, he pulled away and loosened her grip, causing her to nearly fall flat on the ground. That didn’t stop her from grunting from the impact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! What the heck-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words died in her mouth as she looked at what Galo was pointing at. A purple and green fireball flew through the air before landing in the woods nearby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Burnish,” said Aina, climbing to her feet before the sound of a motorcycle turned her around. Galo was already ready to shoot off again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You call HQ!” he said before driving away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeez! He’s always like that,” said Aina, brushing her lips with her hand.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>On the surface, the cave was an ordinary cave. Through thermal vision, however, Galo saw what looked like a bonfire surrounded by a number of people. Two figures ran out of the cave. When Galo switched off the thermal vision, he gasped. They were children. Injured children.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just what happened to them?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo continued to move into the cave, sticking to the sides of the walls and wielding his ice pistol. When he rounded the corner, he was stunned. Everyone was injured. Everyone looked exhausted. Darkness surrounded their faces, despite the bright light of the fire. Still, by instinct, he didn’t fully lower his weapon. It took the young boy turning around and gazing at him with confusion for Galo to snap out of his astonishment and lower his gun all the way. Then something hit him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“-ko! Hide your face!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know, I know!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sound was the first thing that returned to Galo as he woke up. He slowly regained all of his senses before opening his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that his hands were bound. The second thing he noticed was a blonde man sitting on a rock, looking over at him. Nearby were three people dressed in guard uniforms, a woman with red, wild hair with a red steak, a blonde woman with wavy hair, and...a racoon- no, tanuki girl?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re all Mad Burnish,” he said, before his eyes turned towards the man. “And you’re the boss!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lio Fotia,” said the boss, his eyes remaining cold. “I’ve already told you. Memorize it, Galo Thymos.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio lit a fire on his fingers. “Be quiet. We’re having a meal,” he said, gesturing to the cans of food people were politely eating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do the Burnish eat food too?” said Galo with a smirk, trying to find something witty to say. Unfortunately for him, this was not the right thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio’s eyes simultaneously glowed and darkened. The fire on his finger grew, casting shadows over his angered expression. Then, with a simple wave of his finger, he sent the fire shooting straight toward Galo. Galo turned away, anticipating the impact, but felt nothing touch him. He opened his eyes to see the fire masterfully controlled right in front of his face. When he looked at it closer, it popped, sending a small wave of painful heat. The next thing he knew, Lio was towering over him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think we are?” said Lio, his voice low. “We Burnish are human beings. If we don’t eat, we die.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo saw the children sipping on water and eating their food, careful to avoid their bandages.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, what the fuck Galo? That seemed sorta out-of-character,” whispered somebody before they grunted in pain from an elbow in their side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo, to his credit, lost any sense of defiance or cockiness in his face. He looked down, eyes softening while also furrowing his brows into anger. Anger at himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” said Galo, causing Lio to widen his eyes in surprise. “I assumed with how powerful you were that eating wasn’t necessary, but you’re right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Galo had made a terrible assumption, he quickly took it back and even apologized. For all of his boastfulness and gungho-ness of stopping fires, he seemed sensible. Lio didn’t know exactly what to make of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lio,” said the old man, bringing his attention to an injured woman on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve done everything I can,” said Diana, wiping the sweat from her brow. “But...it’s not enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hang in there, Thyme,” said Lio, kneeling next to Diana. “The trucks will be here soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Truck?” asked the old man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’d attract too much attention with the helicopters,” said Michiru. “Gueira, Meis, Hannah, and Barbara went out to get some trucks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But...she won’t-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me do it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of the Burnish turned to face the firefighter, a mixture of negative expressions on their faces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You?” said Lio, barely even looking Galo’s way. “She’s hurt </span>
  <em>
    <span>because</span>
  </em>
  <span> of you guys!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a rescuer,” said Galo, doing his best to make himself look harmless without taking away the determination from his eyes. “I did emergency medical care training. I carry medical equipment on my bike!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio simply turned away. “No need.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am a trained doctor,” said Diana, looking at Galo while Lio attended to Thyma. “I appreciate the help, but with the equipment we took from the prison, we’ve done all we can. It’s up to Lio now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo looked down just in time to see Lio place his mouth over Thyma’s. Green light glowed between their lips. Energy seemed to flow from Lio into Thyma’s whole body. It pulsed every few seconds, and for a moment, color returned to her skin. Galo watched in fascination, holding his breath. He wanted this to work, and from what he saw, he thought Lio could do this. With one final breath, the light intensified.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thyma opened her eyes, and everyone gasped with hope. Lio looked on with pain, sweat on his brow. Like he knew what truly happened. She smiled ever so slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she closed her eyes forever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo saw the last of her energy fade away, and his breath hitched in his throat. Lio and Diana slowly folded her arms across her chest and adjusted some of her clothes so she looked as peaceful as possible. The two blondes then stood back, pained expressions on their faces as her body began to turn gray.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“From flames to ashes,” said Lio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“From ashes to earth,” said Diana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rest in Peace,” said all of the Burnish as the last of her existence faded away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a long moment of silence as the ash faded into the wind. Galo made sure to keep his mouth shut long enough to be respectful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...She turned into ashes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the Burnish’s fate,” said Lio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The flames burn our body, but they also give us the power to regenerate what is lost,” said Diana, standing up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“While we’re alive, our body is eternal. It gives us power. We recover no matter how much we burn,” said Ryuko as fire formed in hers and Lio’s hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But once our life is over,” said Lio, “we turn into ashes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...are you serious?” asked Galo, nearly speechless at the sight and information.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s no surprise at all. Everybody dies,” said Michiru, joining the line of Lio, Diana, and Ryuko as the rest of the cloaked Burnish filed behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We feed the flames and burn out,” said Lio. “This certainly is like a blessing, but the flames bind us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you live for the flames?” asked Galo, tone turning slightly angry. Did these people have a choice?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We hear them,” said Lio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We hear their cries,” said Diana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to burn harder,” said Michiru, quoting the voices in her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to blaze! Stronger, hotter!” said Ryuko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bonfire behind all of them lit up, touching the top of the cave. The bright light bathed the Burnish in shadows, leaving only Lio’s literal and figurative glowing eyes for Galo to see clearly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are alive,” said Lio, his eyes wide open. They carried a weight to them, a weight that Galo knew he couldn’t possibly understand. There was so much unspoken pain, yet also limitless determination. “Granting their wishes is the Burnish’s destiny. But...we don’t kill. When Made Burnish attacks, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> provide an escape route. We pride ourselves on that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo couldn’t meet Lio’s eyes, stuck to sitting in his shadow. Although Galo had his personal doubts, the new information flipped so much of his knowledge. Remi had said it mattered how somebody used their mutation, but to hear that they didn’t even have control of it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trucks are ready,” said Meis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We found enough for everyone,” said Barbara. “Well, more like </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> found us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nazuna?!” said Michiru, running past everyone else to get outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As everyone else left, Galo saw Lio bringing up the rear. “Are you guys fleeing again?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio turned back, but there was no bite in his expression this time. “Yeah. As long as the Foundation is after us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t you guys just stop starting major fires?” asked Galo, confusion returning in the form of minor frustration. “Tone it down to campfires or even just big bonfires? You could live like normal people if you did and not be on the run!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio’s eyes weren’t burning, but they were filled with disappointment. “Do you really believe that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” said Galo with conviction, looking straight into Lio’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you truly are an idiot,” said Lio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?!” The words felt like another slap to the face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you think she died?” asked Lio, gesturing to the fading pile of ashes. “The Foresight Foundation’s experiments took her life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo’s blood ran cold. His eyes widened. His body stiffened. The weight of the medal on his shirt seemed heavier than before. “...what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio’s own expression took on surprise. “...You really didn’t know?” He laughed bitterly. “What a simpleton. Not just her. Everyone with injuries was almost killed by Kray Foresight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite keeping his voice steady, Lio’s face became filled with more and more anguish. Galo’s face continued to pale as each and every one of Lio’s words hit him like a truck. Thyma. Billy. The children.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He cuts us up and dissects us for research! But we’re humans too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You...you have to be lying,” said Galo, trying to bring anger into his voice. For some reason, however, he couldn’t. Like his heart wasn’t responding. “The gov would never do something like that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio only looked on at Galo with bitterness. Even if there was a shred of goodness in Galo, his allegiance to Kray wouldn’t change. Lio was tired of trying to change people’s minds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep living in denial,” he said, walking out of the cave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, wait! Wait!” shouted Galo, using the last of his energy up before the weight of the entire moment crashed down upon them. Everything he thought, everything he fought for. Was it all a lie? Sure, what he heard was coming from Mad Burnish’s leader, but he couldn’t get the images of the bandages out of his head. Even after Aina eventually found and freed him. The memory of Thyma’s life fading replayed over and over again as her ashes slowly scattered in the wind until there was nothing left.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Michiru and Nazuna sat in the front of the truck. Night Running, a song long part of their relationship, was playing. The two stayed silent, a contrast from the bone-crushing hugs and twirls they gave each other. Nazuna insisted on driving. Her pink hair and fur glowed in the night as they drove toward the volcano. Her fox snout and ears perked up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>NAZUNA HIWATASHI</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what you’re going to say,” said Michiru.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t said anything yet,” said Nazuna, keeping her eyes on the road. “There you go jumping in like usual.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t just </span>
  <em>
    <span>jump</span>
  </em>
  <span> in,” complained Michiru. “It was a planned breakout!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a maximum security prison!” said Nazuna, glaring at her friend. “You weren’t even in the plan! You showed up, saw what they were doing, then immediately volunteered without reading all the specs!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you know that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t,” smirked Nazuna. “You just confirmed my theory.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michiru’s ears and tail stuck up, then she turned away and sulked. Nazuna giggled a little. Then, when the silence went on for too long, she swished her tail over and bumped Michiru’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t just...not help them,” said Michiru, her voice lacking any real power behind it. “We’re Burnish, remember? We have to help those who can’t protect themselves. Who else is going to look out for them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems to me that Ryuko, Diana, Lio, and the other four are enough,” said Nazuna, dividing her attention between the road and her friend since it was an easy drive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you saw those people...those kids,” said Michiru, her voice wavering. “We couldn’t stop that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t be everywhere at once,” said Nazuna. “And we already know how often the Foresight Foundation hunts the Burnish. The Beastman aren’t actively sought out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hand found Michiru’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After this breakout, come with me to the Beastman settlement. Walk away from the danger. You’ve done all you could for them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I haven’t,” said Michiru, turning around to face her. “Shirou...Shirou did so much more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nazuna knew better than to sigh in exasperation. Shirou was a hero to both Beastman and Burnish, and while she respected him, that didn’t stop the annoyance whenever Michiru tried to live up to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shirou was also much more violent toward everyone,” sighed Nazuna. “Honestly, he had zero chill...though I can see why. But you’re not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two looked into each others’ eyes. Teal met red, and there was understanding between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to protect </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>, regardless of who or what they are. You’re not afraid to fight, but you only do so if necessary. As much as that your impulsiveness frustrates me,” said Nazuna as Michiru playfully bumped her arm, “it’s one of my favorite things about you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michiru only thought her fur hid her blush. In reality, Nazuna knew that different shade of brown. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you have an unnatural ability to make everyone smile,” said Michiru. “I’m pretty sure a lot of new Beastman and Burnish would have been much more distressed had it not been for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now it was Nazuna’s turn to blush, which she tried to hide by turning her head to the road. Then, Thyma’s death replayed in their heads, reminding them of reality.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t save everyone,” said Michiru, clenching her fist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I lost so many smiles that day,” said Nazuna, remembering how in a move to save a falling child, she released her flaming wings. The subsequent collapse of everything afterwards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ride remained quiet, yet both girls thought the same thing as the vehicle moved forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A life filled with shattered dreams.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” said Amanda. “If we timed this right, Ursula will either be asleep or busy doing paperwork listening to music.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really hope they make it to wherever they’re going,” mused Akko, hopping off of her motorcycle. “And I hope Mako found a way home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First of all, be glad that they let us go instead of capturing us,” said Amanda, approaching the door. “Second, that girl just...shows up wherever she’s needed. Third, worry about </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span> first. We’re the ones sneaking back from-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“From what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lights of the garage flicked on, revealing a very much awake and very much angry Ursula. She stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed and eyes fixed on her two subordinates. She was still in full uniform as well,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sneaking...back...from a bar!” said Akko, perking up. “You know...celebrations for...a good rescue operation…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Akko, you can’t stand the taste of alcohol,” said Ursula, boring her eyes even harder into Akko’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...I only had soda?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amanda sighed before she walked forward and bumped Akko on the head. “Just write up the report and move along. Can’t we deal with this in the morning?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not when it involves a maximum-security prison breakout,” said Ursula, walking up to the two women. At those words, both of them froze. Amanda expected to be chewed out, but she didn’t expect Ursula to know exactly what they were doing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two are by far the least subtle people on the team,” said Ursula. “And considering the most subtle person is Constanze, who commands legions of robots, that’s saying a lot. You two undermined Freeze Force and broke countless laws. You let the leaders of an officially designated Terrorist group escape. You endangered so many lives, including your own!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed. “What am I going to do with you two?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We couldn’t just stand by and do nothing!” said Akko, motioning with her arms. “Freeze Force keeps arresting innocent Burnish-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you thought the best way to show that not all Burnish are bad was to help assist in a prison breakout?” asked Ursula, raising her voice. “To confirm the public’s fear of their power? To show that the current abusive powers aren’t enough to contain the threat, so they’ll have justification to increase their attacks?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akko shrunk back from her outburst. Ursula rarely yelled. She was a patient woman who took time to find solutions that worked for everyone, often forgetting about herself. That meant that whenever she did raise her voice, it shocked everyone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” said Amanda, rubbing her head, “when you put it like that…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what else were we supposed to do?” asked Akko. “I’m already trying my best to change the hearts of people, but that isn’t enough!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It took Chariot years to gain the influence she held,” said Ursula. “You can’t just rush into things, Akko! Things take time, and if you start doing crimes like these, you’re going to lose sight of your original goal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chariot lost all of that influence in a puff of smoke,” said Amanda. “I ain’t opposed to that method, but we needed action now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And did you think about the future consequences of your actions?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those people needed rescue </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” shouted Akko.  “They were going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>die </span>
  </em>
  <span>in that facility. Hell, Thyma died from those experiments!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their mentor stiffened. Akko even heard how much her rubber gloves rubbed and stretched. Amanda swore she smelled burnt rubber as well. Sucy must’ve left an experiment out or something. Ursula’s eyes became hidden behind her glasses, and the two still had no idea how she did that to this day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So the rumors were true? They really are running experiments on the Burnish?” she said, voice lower and each word spoken with poise and punch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two woman nodded, their faces grim</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“From the injuries Diana treated...nothing conventional would have caused them,” said Akko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They had </span>
  <em>
    <span>children</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ursula,” said Amanda, trying to plead with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Croix, what have you gotten yourself into?” she muttered under her breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ursula?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even so,” said the woman, straightening her posture. “We can’t undermine the law in a way that brings harm to people. If we did, how would we be any better than Vulcan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything was non-lethal,” said Amanda, smirking. “I’m glad you recommended those CQC lessons.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And it turns out,” said Akko with a smile, “that weapons that are good for stopping Burnish are </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span> for stopping ordinary people, assuming you don’t shoot any vital spots. Luckily, I became a better shot because of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what if something went wrong?” said Ursula, wrapping her mind along all possible scenarios. “You could’ve been captured along with the escaping Burnish and imprisoned where none of us could find you. Or what if the Burnish didn’t trust you and attacked? Or what if they discovered your identity and arrested everybody else in the team? So many parts of your plan all hinged on a few assumptions that-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ursual,” said Akko, placing her hands on hers. “We’re okay. We made it home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite coming from far away, Akko saw the station as her home now. All of the team members were practically family at this point. And above them all was Ursula, always watching out for them. Always offering an ear to listen, or a shoulder to cry on. Sure, their money came from taxpayers, and Lotte pointed out two anonymous donors that made up for their small budget, but without Ursula guiding all of them…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akko and Amanda were pulled into a hug. The former returned it immediately while the latter had to overcome her shock before doing so begrudgingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m happy you two are safe,” said Ursula. “Just...don’t go off on your own again, please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No promises, Ma’am,” said Amanda with a warm smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Especially if destiny calls for it,” said Akko.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Or unless the plot calls of it.</p>
<p>Again, I can't thank everyone for reading this fic enough. If you enjoyed it, please comment and leave kudos. It really shows me that people want to see more of this story, and it invigorates me to write faster. I now know what all those fanfics I read in my childhood mean when they say how comments are like crack.</p>
<p>Now that all the pieces are in place, I can't wait to get on with the story.</p>
<p>Until next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Destiny called for it...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kray made his way to the office tower, flanked by Biar, his secretary, and Daryl, his bodyguard. A few people gave him friendly waves, all of which he returned while Biar discussed his day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alan Sylvasta plans on meeting you at the lab,” said Biar, reading through her tablet. “Miss Kiriyuuin sends her apologies for not being able to make it today, but she had to oversee the modifications to the Nuis.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can speak from firsthand experience that they’re not super durable,” said Daryl, which earned her a glare from Biar. “But they do wreak havoc.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She gave </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> trouble?” asked Kray, still walking forward and waving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Granted, I just woke up with a massive hangover.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So she beat you under normal circumstances,” said Biar, smirking as Daryl’s fists clenched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, can </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> fight at all?” asked Daryl, turning toward her and glaring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I can’t,” said Biar, giving Daryl a gentle smile with darkened eyes. “Fighting is for brutes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This Brute has saved your life how many times?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ladies, please,” said Kray, gesturing to the civilians around them. “Any louder and you’ll draw too much attention.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two women begrudgingly broke eye contact, though Biar seemed much happier with the outcome. The doors of the tower opened and the trio walked into the lobby. Sitting right in the middle of the area, however, was none other than the hero of Promepolis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Galo?”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“You want to return it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was just the two of them in such a massive office that was high above the city, yet the friendliness of Galo and the gentle politeness of Kray made what would be a cold atmosphere almost warm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” said Galo. “Lio has escaped.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nobody reported that to me,” said Kray with not a single waver in his voice, but Galo imagined that he must’ve been shocked underneath his stoic expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I met him in a mountain cave,” said Galo, having no intention to hide any of the truth. “He said he escaped from prison.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a bit of silence as Kray pondered the situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t see the need to return it,” said Kray. “The fact that Mad Burnish escaped from prison doesn’t diminish your achievement.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Medals are meant to be rewarded to </span>
  <em>
    <span>and from</span>
  </em>
  <span> people who deserve them,” said Galo without missing a beat. “Neither of us is worthy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the fact that both of their faces were shadowed, the anguish in Galo’s eyes made itself clear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gov...I heard you’re experimenting on the Burnish. Is that true?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kray’s face and body language didn’t change at all from this question. The only response Galo got was an ever-increasing length of silence. A silence that only confirmed Galo’s suspicions. Sorrow and confusion overtook his stern expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re my hero. You saved me, started the foundation, and founded this amazing town. Yet, you’re doing such a horrible thing?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Horrible?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Memories flashed through Galo’s head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy getting gunned down by multiple squads of Freeze Force soldiers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulcan beating up Lio even though he was already restrained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Burnish sitting around a fire just trying to eat a meal while covered head to toe in bandages.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Burnish are human,” said Galo. “They get hungry, they have dreams, and they get sad when they lose a friend. It’s bad that they cause fires, but you should arrest them and that’s it! You can’t just kill them for no reason!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo’s voice echoed in the vast, empty office. After, there was only silence. Kray sat there and stared at him, yet nothing about him changed. Then, he stood up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...I see. Follow me.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“So let me get this right,” said Galo as him, Kray, and Biar walked through a darkly lit hallway. “Magma is going out of control and will make Earth a dead planet, so you built a spaceship that’ll migrate to a new planet, but it can only hold ten thousand people?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the gist of it,” said Biar. “Though you just heard Kray explain it, and you saw it with your own eyes. It’s like you provided a basic summary under the assumption that the reader had already seen the source material, and therefore, through your summary, saved the author from having to write and describe a visually stunning sequence.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo wasn’t listening to Biar comment on the words that popped into his head. He was still struggling with the fact that in six months, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>entire planet</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be lost. All of the places and people he grew up with sprung into his mind, and his frown remained even when the door opened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo looked up to see a vaguely familiar woman. From her lab coat and black turtleneck, he assumed she was one of the researchers. Then he realized. Although she was wearing big circle glasses and had a different haircut, there was no mistaking that color of hair and eye color.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aina’s sis?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>HERIS ARDEBIT</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since when are you carrying another guard dog around?” said another posh voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There stood a blonde man in a blue suit. Although he carried himself tall, he was lanky and had a perpetually smug look on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daryl is...preoccupied today, Alan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>ALAN SYLVASTA</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What a shame,” said the young man. “I was hoping I could perform a few more check-ups on her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we get focused back on the project?” asked a purple-haired researcher, clearly annoyed. Her hair was pushed up, clearly stylized, and despite her white lab coat, Galo saw clothing he couldn’t quite describe underneath. It looked very inconvenient to wear, as it had lots of straps and pieces. It was like she had prioritized looking cool over everything else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then again, it didn’t look as inconvenient as Lio’s clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve already had to delay, and the last thing we need is more spectators.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just one second, Dr. Meridies,” said Heris, before turning towards Kray and Galo. “Why is he here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” said Kray. “How’s the project coming along?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re about to start the final test now,” said Heris.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And the Sylvasta drones?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Already done and shipped,” said Alan, smirking. “I figured you would just want them as soon as possible, so I didn’t delay. Take my word: They’re ready. I’m confident they’ll give Ragyo’s Nuis a run for their money.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see,” said Kray. “Thank you, Alan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo, meanwhile, looked forward in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s...Billy,” said Galo, pointing toward the young man strapped to a strange circular device. “What are you going to do to him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just watch,” said Kray.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heroes and Dr. Meridies began saying things to the people nearby the pod. Then, it started spinning. Billy cried out in pain as fire erupted from his entire body. The tubes that were empty then filled with pink light and energy. In another moment, a man in a hazmat suit was teleported from one glass box into another via warp. Heris and Dr. Meridies smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Success!” said Croix.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop Promotech pod,” said Heris.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, consider me impressed,” said Alan as the pod began to slow down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With this, the implementation of the warp engine is in sight,” said Heris.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you,” said Kray. “We should have used the Promotech engine from the start.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo looked closer and noticed that Billy’s fingertips were turning white. Then, they began to fade away. His life was shortening before his very eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s horrible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a valued sacrifice for the survival of mankind,” said Kray, causing Galo to turn around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t build the warp engine without the Burnish,” said Kray, still standing rigid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There must be some other way!” said Galo, eyes full of conflict.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve tried other types of engines and energy sources,” said Dr. Meridies. “Every test failed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about the magma then?” asked Galo. “If we stop that, we won’t need to go to another planet!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve considered that,” said Kray. “But we can’t stop it with our current technology. Migration is our best chance of survival.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So...you’ll sacrifice the Burnish for that?” asked Galo. Unknown to anyone else, Dr. Meridies looked away. “And the rest of the world outside of the ten thousand people?!” At this, Heris looked away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly,” said Kray, which only caused Galo to close his eyes in thought. “Do you understand what I’m doing now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I do,” said Galo. He really did. If the entire world was going to die, then of course his hero would try to find a way to save the human race. He always focused on the big picture. Still…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I can’t accept it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kray merely looked at Galo through closed eyes and a blank expression. “Then, what will you do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll extinguish the Earth’s magma!” said Galo, eyes full of conviction as he turned to face Kray.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kray smiled. “I knew you’d say that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a click behind Galo. When he looked, there was a pistol pointed at his back from one of the guards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re short on time, and we can’t have an idiot making a fuss.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo’s face drained of all energy, and he looked up with confusion. “Gov?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t call me </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gov!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” shouted Kray, clenching his fists closed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His punch launched Galo off of his feet and into the wall. He cried out and coughed as the wind rushed out of him before he hit the floor. Heris gasped in shock while Dr. Meridies stepped forward and put herself between Kray and her colleague. Biar remained silent and stoic, but Alan couldn’t help himself and began chuckling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve always hated it,” said Kray as he towered over Galo. For the first time since he was young, Galo felt so small. “You’ve always been an eyesore to me!” shouted Kray, his eyebrows and expression contorting in a way that Galo had </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> seen before. He could only lay on the ground completely speechless. He began to process what was happening when the guard picked him up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take him away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell? What’s going on, Kray?!” shouted Galo as he was forced out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Sir?” asked Dr. Meridies, still on guard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Begin final tuning,” said Kray, massaging his hand. “We’ll install the Promotech engine on the Parnassus.” Heris’ eyes widened in shock at the sudden order. They only had one successful test, and Kray wanted it on the ship?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Biar, call the car. Alan, prepare your drones.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heris dropped her face and hid her eyes behind her glasses. Her colleague, on the other hand, tightened her grip on her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be okay,” said Dr. Meridies. “And your sister will be fine.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Open the door!” shouted Galo, banging on the prison cell door. “Hey! Is anyone there?!” he shouted, voice beginning to choke up. Desperation creeped into his throat as he continued to shout for help. “Please! Open the door!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With one last hit, he collapsed onto his knees and leaned over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why...Kray? You were my hero...” he said as tears filled his eyes and memories of the rescue filled his mind.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“...I was against it,” said Heris. Her, Dr. Meridies, Biar, and Kray rode in the elevator. The interior of the ship was surrounded by the same pattern and device.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pod production is already complete,” said Kray.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you been planning to use the Promotech engine since the start?” asked Heris.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. We were only waiting for you to make the decision.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heris looked at her colleague, who couldn’t meet her gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...How could you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll have to abandon most of mankind to its fate,” said Kray “You couldn’t live with it if it wasn’t your own decision.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So in the grand scheme of things, sacrificing tons of Burnish for the engine isn’t the biggest sacrifice we’re doing,” said Dr. Meridies, her voice full of bitterness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On that topic, how is the Burnish crackdown going?” asked Kray.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Freeze Force has already been deployed,” said Biar. “Ragyo’s and Alan’s forces are close by as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And the sympathizers who assisted in the jailbreak?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a squad on their way right now,” said Dr. Meridies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Checkmate,” said Kray, resting his hand on Heris’ shoulder. “We’re all about to get very busy.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Akko, where’s Amanda?” asked Ursula. “And why is her jet missing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of the fire fighters were doing their own thing. Akko, Lotte, and Sucy worked on their equipment maintenance, Jasminka was cooking them all lunch, and Constanze was doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> to their Rescuemobile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told her not to go, but she said there was massive Freeze Force movement,” said Akko, pulling out a piece of debris that had hindered all of their progress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That girl...I told her you two needed to lay low, not draw more heat to yourselves,” said Ursula, clearly upset.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If she gets arrested, that’s her fault now,” said Sucy. “Hey Akko, test how cold this is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How? By touching it or- COLD!” she screamed, jumping back at the sensation on her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw that scar on your back. Diana gave it to you, right?” asked Sucy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it still hurt?” asked Lotte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It does- wait, it doesn’t anymore?” said Akko, touching her back. “I mean, it was a dull pain before, but now…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Severely cold...but alleviates...burn pain…” said Sucy, scribbling notes. “I need more tests. Anybody else got burns?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Sucy began to chase the other members around the building, Ursula heard the roar of engines and propellers. She was already on her feet when the door was kicked open. A squadron of Freeze Force soldiers stormed the building and aimed their weapons. Everyone else was already on their feet, arms itching for their own weapons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Atsuko Kagari and Amanda O’Neill!” shouted the lead soldier. “You are under arrest for illegally assisting Burnish in a maximum security prison breakout!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have the whole building surrounded!” shouted another. “If you do not cooperate, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> use force!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like you need permission to do that,” muttered Sucy, hands already in the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before anybody could respond, Akko shouted, “I’m unarmed and coming forward!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akko nervously approached the towering soldiers, but held her ground. Her hands were already together when the cuffs came on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Akko, what’s going on?” asked Lotte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” said Akko, turning around and giving them a reassuring smile. “Their business is with me, not the rest of you guys.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not so fast,” said the lead. “Where is Amanda O’Neill?! If you don’t answer, you all will be taken in for questioning!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...we don’t know,” said Ursula. “She left-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a few minutes ago,” said Jasminka. “I believe she went to check out the forests.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why should we believe you?” asked one of the soldiers, pointing his gun at Jasminka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because Amanda is the reason why our rating as a rescue team hasn’t risen,” said Sucy, getting the idea. “Honestly, if you take the two dumbasses off our hands, you’d be doing us a favor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akko brightened up. “Plus, whenever she wanted to avoid stuff, she went there. If you want to find her, she’d be there!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ursula fought the urge to facepalm from Akko’s choice of words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...huh,” said the leader. “We don’t have any other leads…” he muttered. “Take Kagari away. Everyone else, with me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the performance, everybody in the rescue team felt a grip on their heart when Akko was loaded into a jeep and flown away. They didn’t like it one bit, but in this current situation, there was no other choice. Jasmkina hoped that Amanda’s intel was right, because if so, she sent the Freeze Force in the complete opposite direction.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Legions of Freeze Force Jeeps drove in an armored column toward a volcano. Tires kicked up loose dust, but behind their special glass and HUDs, it was clear. Everyone was fully armed and ready for combat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve almost there,” said Vulcan. “Give it your all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulcan turned on his thermal vision. While the big red blur of the volcano was still there, he was finally close enough to see his true target. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>‘The darkest place is under the candlestick.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> It’s a perfect place for those Burnish to hide with all those volcanoes around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smirked and turned to his comms officer in the back. “Keep up the jammer and intercept any signals.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Houka?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still can’t get through, Ma’am!” said the tech specialist. “Our comms have been blocked since we left base. It looks like they upgraded their jammers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nonon looked at Satsuki and fought every instinct to hold her hand in reassurance. Every part of Satsuki’s face held tension, and there was sweat on her brow already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Satsuki?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep trying, Houka. We’re almost there. They have to know.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Inside the ruined abandoned highway, the Burnish were living their lives as normal. Sure, they were impoverished and cut off from society, but at least they were together. Two kids ran and played together before they were instantly frozen. Then all hell broke loose. People screamed and ran as Freeze Force opened fire upon the people. Once the paths were full, Jeeps drove through and pushed all the ice blocks outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Jeeps continued to tear at the front supports. Once they broke, the entire concrete structure collapsed down. All of the settlements collapsed and disappeared into rubble. Under some piles, fires broke out and pushed it off, revealing a ring of Burnish fighters surrounding unfrozen civilians. They were, however, outnumbered and quickly gunned down. They could not stop Freeze Force alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Careful,” said Vulcan, commanding the Jeeps to slow down. “We don’t want them dead. They’re precious fuel after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he laughed at the carnage, a jeep flew and crashed into another next to him. The two vehicles exploded into a fireball, and Vulcan sneered at the origin of the throw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There stood Lio surrounded by his friends and leaders, a beacon to all the remaining Burnish. In a brilliant flash of fire, all of the fighters transformed into their armored modes. The two armies stood opposed, ready to fight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you find us?” asked Lio, readying his sword.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who knows?” smirked Vulcan. “Take a wild guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As more mechanical rumbling filled the area, the old man crept next to Lio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be careful,” he said as he placed a blue device on Lio’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The device suddenly exploded, freezing and weakening Lio’s chest armor. Vulcan fired a bullet that easily pierced through the ice and embedded itself into Lio. Within moments, icicles and spikes flew out of his body, throwing him up and onto the ground and exploding the rest of his armor off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boss!” shouted Meis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lio!” cried Diana, already descending from her aerial position to help him. Then, a blue and green blur struck her midair. Both figures flew away faster than Hannah or Barbara could react.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You bastards!” shouted Gueira and Ryuko, launching their attacks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was waiting for you, Mr. Vulcan!” said the old man, already by the Colonel’s side as fireballs began to hammer the Freeze Force.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You...you told them…” said Lio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get ‘em!” shouted Vulcan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hails of ice bullets struck and froze those who couldn’t muster up strong enough armor or shields. Projectiles tossed the soldiers aside and exploded their positions. Guiera and Ryuko rushed headfirst into battle, tossing aside jeeps and bodies like ragdolls. Hannah and Barbara patrolled the skies, taking out any flying jeeps and bombarding the troops below.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, Satsuki and her squad appeared in front of Ryuko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay back!” shouted Satsuki to the Freeze Force soldiers. “You meatshields are no match for her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll handle this,” said Ryuko, standing at the ready.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no way I’m letting you fight them alone,” said Guiera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about me,” said Ryuko. “Freeze Force is beginning to flank us. Join up with Meis and stop them,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although she couldn’t see him under his helmet, Ryuko could tell Guiera gritted his teeth. Then, he snapped away and ran off to help his friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” said Ryuko, smirking and drawing her blade ready. “Now it’s just between us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’d have it no other way,” said Satsuki. Then, everybody charged.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>While Nazuna had stayed longer than she would’ve (those kids were too adorable to not stay and comfort them), she didn’t expect to be here when the attack came. That’s why it was even stranger to find herself flying alongside Hannah and Barbara, launching aerial attacks. Those self-defense lessons with Michiru were really paying off, especially as she swooped low with armored wings and knocked out a whole squad of Freeze Force.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Diana?!” shouted Hannah, blasting another jeep out of the sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The only thing I saw was another green blur, but it had Freeze Force gear on,” said Barbara, shielding a group of Burnish civilians from fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t think it’s-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“INCOMING!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The trio of fliers scattered as a hail of dense fireballs flew through the air and struck a group of flying jeeps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Home run, Michiru!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Jackie!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michiru was on the ground surrounded by a group of Bear-like Burnish beastmen. Each carried an assortment of flaming bats and baseballs. The group moved like a team, bashing the heads of the Freeze Force soldiers and disabling any jeeps charging toward them. It seemed that as long they kept this pace, they could win this battle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to find Diana!” said Hannah. “They look good here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, the ground burst open. Swarms of box-like white drones surrounded Michiru and the bears in an instant. Although they already began smashing the drones, there were just too many of them. The drones fired at all angles. One by one, each of the fighters went down in a frozen block until there was only Michiru left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Michiru!” shouted Nazuna, already diving toward her friend. However, a barrage of bullets quickly forced her to flee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Tanuki woman roared, growing nearly twice her size and swinging her gargantuan fists at the drones. While many were smashed to bits, a few of the newer drones formed ice and metal shields, blocking her attacks from hitting the others. They fired some sort of freezing cable, binding and holding her down as steam blew out from the contact. Michiru struggled, swinging the drones around like slings, but more and more kept restraining her. Then, one drone in particular transformed into some sort of spear-like battering ram before driving full force into her stomach. Michiru howls of pain were so loud that it shattered some of the nearby ice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That did it. With Hannah and Barbara’s cover fire and shielding, Nazua shot towards Michiru, already transforming into a wolf. Her resulting impact and explosion vaporized all of the binding cables and even a few drones. Everything else was scattered far away. Nazua wasted no time flying Michiru back into the air. When she looked down, she saw ice creeping across Michiru’s whole body, the same as Lio’s. Although it hadn’t touched her, she felt her whole body go cold at the sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We...we can’t leave them…” said Michiru, weakly reaching out for her frozen friends. “Please...Nazuna…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nazuna shut her eyes and her heart and flew away.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>At first, Diana was focused solely on Lio’s freezing body, even as she was taken away at such a high speed. Then, she realized exactly who had attacked her, and her body surged into flames.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello to you too, Diana!” shouted Daryl, kicking her niece into the ground. “Still trying to play hero?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Same as you still playing the obedient dog!” shouted Diana, summoning arrows of fire. Daryl dodged, blocked, and cut them before landing on the ground. “How could you still work for them? You know what they do!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them charged before clashing swords. Between Daryl’s high-tech armor and Diana’s solid-fire protection, both stood at equal strength and size. Their blades and eyes locked together in a fiery blaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everybody in power does terrible things. That’s just a part of life,” said Daryl before her leg darted out and kicked Diana’s. The sudden imbalance brought her to her knees, and Daryl pushed her sword right next to her head. “The only difference is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> know how to survive them. Unlike your mother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diana blasted fire beneath her, pushing her up as she parried Daryl’s sword away. The two jumped away from one another.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>do not</span>
  </em>
  <span> get to speak about her!” shouted Diana, drawing more arrows and firing them. “My mother was stronger than any of us!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wrong!” Daryl parried every one of the arrows before drawing her own rifle and firing. “She was weak in wisdom! How much scorn did we receive because Bernadette openly supported the Burnish?! How often were we forced to stay indoors because of the danger from just regular people? How many attempts on all of our lives were made? Your mother didn’t see reality!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diana summoned her own set of bows and fired arrows, striking all of Daryl’s bullets midair. “My mother tried to change the world for the better! She saved countless lives while you hid away and went behind our backs like a coward!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daryl suddenly threw her rifle. Out of instinct, Diana shot it mid air, causing it to explode into a structure of ice. She resummoned her sword just in time for Daryl to leap up and strike downwards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did that altruism get her? She </span>
  <em>
    <span>died</span>
  </em>
  <span> giving her life force away to everyone!” Daryl continued her flurry of attacks, slowly pushing Diana back. Much of her technique had been sacrificed in exchange for pure rage. “I rather have my sister than a bunch of nameless nobodies! But nothing matters now. The whole world can burn for all I care!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With one final shout and swing, she knocked Diana’s sword out of her hand and knocked her down. Both were in terrible shape. Pieces of Daryl’s armor were barely hanging on, if not melted or destroyed completely. Her helmet was haphazardly thrown aside, a smoking arrow stuck in it. The cuts and burns on her body were slowly fading away. Diana, meanwhile, was down to her regular, black clothes. All of her armor was gone, and she had multiple cuts on her arms and torso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You never were a fighter,” muttered Daryl. “Always a healer...just like your mother…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite being defeated, Diana’s eyes said anything but. “You said the whole world could burn...assuming that your daughters are safe, is there no one in the world you care about? Nobody that would make you think twice?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It shouldn’t have caused her to freeze, but it did. Because while she was certain her daughters will be safe, there was one person who wouldn’t be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turquoise eyes. Yellow-green and blue wavy hair. A shell necklace. Those images haunted her mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Aunt Daryl?” asked Diana, standing to her feet. “You...you found someone…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was the perfect time to run, to regroup with her allies and defend with better odds. Yet she had </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> seen her aunt like this. Like she was simultaneously mesmerized and frozen with fear. To think that someone, anyone, could make Daryl think twice about her actions. Maybe…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not too late,” said Diana, taking a step apprehensively. “You don’t have to help the Foundation. You could move forward and help us. You can see that person again-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a sudden shot to Diana’s chest. In Daryl’s hand was a pistol pointing directly at her heart. From the wound, ice began to form, quickly spreading across her body. It felt like thousands of icy needles filled her bloodstream and pierced every part of her. When she looked up, she saw tears in her aunt’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t deserve to see her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then a bolt of Burnish lightning struck Daryl.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Seeing Ryuko alone fight five elite soldiers gave a huge morale boost to the Burnish fighters, and they were holding their own against Freeze Force. The troopers had a lot of trouble, especially now that they lost their element of surprise and a good chunk of their vehicles. Ryuko and Satsuki’s team continued to fight, but nobody had taken serious damage yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of that changed when the giggling started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There weren't just one, or five, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>hundreds</span>
  </em>
  <span> of Nui Harime clones. They charged on the ground, steamrolling both Burnish and Freeze Force alike in a flurry of slashes and blasts of ice. They glided with their parasols, raining ice from above as they shot their targets with a clothes sewer’s precision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re here too soon,” said Satsuki, jumping away from Ryuko. Her face was frantic, and her eyes darted toward the carnage all around her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And there’s too many of them!” shouted Ryuko, beginning to slash and blast any of the approaching Nuis. One of them landed next to Satsuki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did good at tiring her out,” said the girl, smiling too brightly. “We’ll take it from here. Be sure to stay out of it, or else we’d have to report you for interfering.” The smile stayed, but her expression somehow darkened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satsuki looked behind her, at her team of four. Ira was still standing, but he was ignoring some of the bleeding that Houka was currently patching up. The tech specialist himself was winded, though he tried to keep steady. Uzu looked ready to fight, but he was also kneeling on the ground. Finally, Nonon looked at her with worried eyes, completely disregarding her own injuries and lack of energy. Satsuki gritted her teeth, then ordered her team to stand down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With freezing cables and enough bodies, the Nuis had Ryuko surrounded and bound. Despite the fact that tons had been obliterated, they stood their ground and barraged Ryuko with ice. Then, one of the Nuis picked up Ryuko’s scissor blade, which had not de-materialized yet. With a playful laugh, she placed a blue ice capsule on it and drove it into Ryuko’s stomach. She cried out as ice began to take hold of her body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you finished, Captain Satsuki?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> asked Colonel Vulcan over the radio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are,” she replied. “Thanks to the Nuis.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come back to the center, I need you and your team’s assistance with apprehending Lio Fotia.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Understood. We’re on our way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last thing the Honnoji squad heard before they left was the roar of an ATV.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>After the initial fighting, the Burnish were pushed back, leaving an ever-freezing Lio on the ground. He struggled against the ice, but it seemed to fuse with his own skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We put a tracker in the old man’s body beforehand,” said Vulcun, stepping next to his head and bending down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was foolish!” said Lio, looking at the old man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the fool!” screamed the old man. “We’re no match against the foundation!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He deliriously ranted while Vulcan just smirked. “The shorter the time you’ve got left, the more you think about yourself. Thank you for your hard work!” With a single shot, he froze the old man into an ice block before sitting on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Resources are limited. Can’t let him go to waste,” said Vulcan, patting the block. “Even an old man should make himself useful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You bastard!” said Lio before crying out as his leg solidified.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolute Zero Chain Freezing Bullet,” said Vulcan, holding up and looking at a small blue capsule. “It freezes by absorbing your body heat. Good luck burning through that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulcan then put his own face next to Lio’s, allowing the Burnish to see every smug, arrogant, and despicable feature.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew you got caught on purpose to free the prisoners. Thought you outsmarted us, huh?!” he shouted, punching Lio in the face with so much force that it shattered some of the ice and flipped him upright. “We saw you coming a mile away, brat!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a shout, Lio broke through the ice on his arm and slashed at Vulcun. With a quick move, however, Vulcan blocked the fire blade with his armor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Muda! Muda! Muda!” he shouted. “Look around you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio struggled to turn his head. All around him, the Burnish were being captured. Freeze Force gunned down crowds of people. Drones swarmed and bombarded holdouts. Nuis striked at key points of resistance. It was a bloodless massacre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You even gathered all the Burnish in one spot, saving us time! Gotta thank you for that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For thanks, Vulcan smashed Lio’s sword and hit him with a flurry of brutal punches. Before he could do anything else, Guiera crashed into him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How dare you hit the boss!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Midflight, Meis struck him backwards, causing even more whiplash. “How dare you hit the settlement!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulcan gritted through the pain and fired a barrage, causing an icy explosion that threw the two up. He conveniently landed into a jeep, but before he could move, the vehicle was suddenly thrown up the hill. He grunted and cried out as he and his driver were comedically tossed around before they managed to land the jeep on its wheels. Before he could charge forward, he was blocked by a wall of fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s everyone!” shouted Guiera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Lio looked up, he gasped. Diana, Ryuko, and Michiru were all in similar states of freezing. Hannah and Barabara began aligning the four together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t do the cannon! There’s too much weight!” said Meis, grunting as he and his friend struggled to maintain the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barbara and Nazuna frantically looked around for anything that could help them, but Hannah closed her eyes and projected an image made out of fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will this work?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We got no choice!” shouted Guiera, pooling his, Meis’, Nazuna’s, Barbara’s, and Hannah’s fire together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop it! Run away!” said Lio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Save yourselves…” said Diana, straining to make herself heard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forget about us!” shouted Meis. “Burnish’s flame will continue to burn as long as you’re alive!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re flames are invincible!” shouted Guiera with a smile, though his eyes were frantic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A colorful jet of fire formed, carrying the four frozen Burnish and piloted by Hannah and Barbara, while Nazuna extended her wings out even further. Fire spilled over the ground, molding and taking shape until it resembled an aircraft carrier catapult runway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, stop!” said Lio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Make sure they get to the volcano!” said Meis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take care of them, okay?” said Guiera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannah and Barbara suddenly panicked and looked back. Ice was forming and cracking the wall. There was no time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, come with us!” cried Barbara.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go!” shouted the two Lieutenants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The jet launched with so much force that it shattered the runway and ramp. Lio looked back, tears flowing from his eyes as he watched his two friends get further and further away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guiera! Meis!” he cried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The jet flew away, making the two breathe in relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We did it…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Hey Meis?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why does it feel like we’ve been shafted again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...What do you mean by </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that moment, Vulcan broke through the wall and gunned them down, turning them into ice blocks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Smartasses,” growled Vulcan before he looked up to see the legions of transport helicopters landing. “Where are they headed to?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fennel Volcano,” said Houka as the Honnoji squad walked toward them. “At that angle and velocity, as well as the Absolute Zero bullet damage, it’s the most likely spot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They can’t move too fast with all that weight, and those bullets will surely take their life. Still, send a few interceptors just in case.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Colonel Vulcan, you wanted to see us?” asked Satsuki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned toward the squad and smiled, but everyone could tell it was laced with venom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. It appears that an outgoing signal to the Burnish settlement was traced back to your vehicle. Would you happen to know anything about it?” he asked, glaring at Satsuki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Captain stepped forward, dropping all of her weapons. Her face remained ironclad as she matched Vulcan’s intimidation aura despite being much shorter. It drew all of the attention to her and her alone “Is this an interrogation, sir? As you can see, I am unarmed, and I pose no threat to you. Your signal must have been mistaken, because I didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmph.” Vulcan looked pleased. “Ah hell, why would I even suspect you in the first place? Of course it wouldn’t be our star commando.” Then there was a look. A challenging look directly into Satsuki’s eyes with an evil gleam. “Nonon Jakuzure! You are under arrest for conspiring with the Burnish!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” shouted Nonon before she was surrounded by guards and detained. At the same time, a few guards also appeared by Satsuki and grabbed her arms. Satsuki’s eyes went wide and she immediately started struggling. Before anything else could be said, Vulcan fired precise shots that froze her except for her head, causing Satsuki to panic even more. She grunted in pain and glared daggers at Vulcan. “On what evidence?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Traitors like you don’t need that information,” said Vulcan, making a slow show of loading an Absolute Zero Chain Freezing Bullet into his rifle while looking at Satsuki. “I’ve seen what this bullet could do to a powerful Burnish. I can only imagine what it’d do to a regular human.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, no, please!” shouted Satsuki, pulling against the four soldiers holding her back, who were quickly joined by four more. “She requires a proper trial! You don’t have the authority to execute her!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satsuki locked eyes with her closest friend. Despite the panic, she was shaking her head. Telling her not to do it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Watch me,” said Vulcan, squeezing the trigger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without thinking, Satsuki stomped the ground. Her leg ignited and channeled the fire down. In front of Nonon, a massive crack formed and spewed the same colored fire. The bullet instantly froze the entire shield, but Nonon was left unharmed. After a split second of relief, fear overtook her expression. She looked at Satsuki with despair and sorrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think you could contact the Burnish and warn them about our attack?!” shouted Vulcan. “We knew there was a mole in our forces for a long time, and we finally caught you!” He laughed even harder after seeing Satsuki’s expression go white.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How could you?!” roared Houka, punching Satsuki in the stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Houka, what are you doing?!” shouted Nonon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She deceived us,” said Gamagori, pushing aside all of the other soldiers to cuff Satsuki himself. “She’s done one of the highest acts of treason against the government.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To think you were a dirty Burnish this whole time,” said Uzu, giving Satsuki a kick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nonon wanted to scream for them to stop, that everyone should be working to get her out. Then the words died in her throat. Uzu was wearing his visor very low. Houka’s eyes were hidden behind his glasses. Ira’s eyes were covered by shadows. None of them wanted to do this. It pained them so much, but it was the only chance they got.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulcan laughed. “It’s nice to see there is </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>loyalty left.” He patted the three men on the shoulders and ordered the guards next to Nonon to release her. “We won’t turn her into fuel just yet. Detain her! And keep an eye on Jakuzure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Honnoji squad regrouped as an entire squad of soldiers took Satsuki into their vehicle. Surrounding them was a scene that represented their weary, broken, and defeated spirits. There was no denying it. All of them were standing at the site of a massacre.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Dammit! They’re getting closer!” shouted Hannah, narrowly avoiding the freezing missiles. “How the hell does Amanda pilot something like this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite taking off at an incredible speed, the three could only maintain their energy for so long. Three Freeze Force interceptors chased them, firing volley after volley. The girls (mainly Hannah), had done a good job dodging, but they weren’t close enough to their final destination yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t you shoot them down?” asked Nazuna, using the gusts of her wings to help with maneuvers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not without sacrificing our speed,” said Barbara. “And we can’t slow down now! The ice is spreading too fast!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By now, all four of the Frozen Burnish were unconscious, trying to save their energy. This pursuit had gone on for far too long. Any more and none of them were going to make it out alive. Hannah looked down at her precious friends, breathed in, then made a decision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If we put all of our power into a midair shot, they’ll make it,” said Hannah, her face grim. “But...I think we only have enough energy for three of them, and nothing left for us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barbara’s own face froze. “So that means...that’s it for us? No energy even to land?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hannah shook her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I can carry Michiru the rest of the way there,” said Nazuna, her eyes hidden behind her hair. “My wings are more a Beastman part of me than a Burnish. I’ll lend you whatever I can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A nearby explosion reminded them of their predicament. Quickly, the last three Burnish pooled their little remaining energy together. It built up behind the ice blocks. At the last second, Nazuna leapt forward with Michiru, unable to look back. With a nod to each other, Hannah and Barbara launched their friends forward. The force tore the jet apart and threw the two girls into a freefall. As they fell into unconsciousness, they linked their hands together for maybe the very last time. The last thing Hannah saw before blacking out was an incoming ice missile.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Nazuna ignored the fact that she could no longer feel her hands. Or her arms. Or her shoulders. All of those parts were completely encased in ice, but as long as her wings and head were working, she could still fly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nazuna…” groaned Michiru, shaking herself awake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on, Michiru!” said Nazuna, thankful that the interceptors were somehow gone. “We’re almost there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But...your arms-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about me,” she said. “You’re the one with an infinite ice bullet in your chest!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But if you keep carrying me, then you’ll be frozen too,” said Michiru, starting to strain against the ice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dammit Michiru, stop trying to save everyone else for once and think about yourself!” shouted Nazuna. Her neck hurt with every breath as the ice crept onto her face. Her muscles ached from flying for so long. But she was laser focused. The volcano was in sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just had to stick around and save those people, didn’t you?” said Nazuna, laughing with bitterness. “You’ve already done so much, but you </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> just leave it at that. You stuck around, no matter how much it hurt you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had to-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So do I!” she said, looking into her friend's eyes. “You can’t do all that and expect me </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do the same for you! No matter how much it hurts, no matter if I die, I’m not leaving you alone again!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite being encased in ice, Michiru felt her whole body go warm. She saw the desperation and care in Nazuna’s eyes. She also saw her ragged breathing, her injured face, and the ever-growing ice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Nazuna,” said Michiru. “But let me be selfish...one more time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michiru smashed through the ice and pushed herself away from Nazuna, plummeting toward the volcano. The ice broke her impact, luckily, but it quickly regrew and surrounded her again. Around her was Diana, Ryuko, and Lio, also in similar states of frozen coffins. Nobody had made it to the lava itself. The last thing she saw was Nazuna screaming her name as tears ran down her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>At least she’s safe for now…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But I failed everyone else.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh boy, the heartbreaking part is now out of the way. Everyone knows what's coming next...</p>
<p>Took me 20 days this time. This fic was supposed to be a fun little project with lots of inside jokes and a general sense of ridiculousness, and while it still has that, it has ballooned so much. With the added media characters from BNA, having to flesh out the villains a bit more, and focusing more on character relationships, we've hit a little under 30k words and we're only halfway through the movie.</p>
<p>I hope y'all are still enjoying this story. If you are, please leave some Kudos and Comments. They help me improve as a writer, and it inspires me to get these chapters out faster. Either way, thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter!</p>
<p>
  <strike>For those of you who understood/found the Easter Egg, no, I will never let that crackship go. I will sail it before my life is over.</strike>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*Kakusei Intensifies.*</p>
<p>I highly recommend having the soundtrack on hand when reading. You'll know what songs to play and when.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The screams of a thousand Burnish filled the central pod as Heris eliminated her remaining doubt. Dr. Meridies was already hard at work maintaining the energy levels, and as the project’s lead, she couldn’t waver now. Not after everything they’ve done.</p>
<p>“This is for the greater good,” said Dr. Meridies. “For humanity...for our loved ones.”</p>
<p>Heris could only nod before calling Kray. “Governor. The test was a success.”</p>
<p>When Kray ordered the Parnassus Project to commence, the only reassurance was that her sister would still be with her.</p><hr/>
<p>“Did you find him?” asked Lucia as Aina pulled in front of the garage. She could only give them a frown and shake her head.</p>
<p>“He wasn’t even at the frozen lake.”</p>
<p>“We lost his tracks after he went to the governor’s,” said Remi, looking up from his computer work.</p>
<p>“It’s already been a week already,” said Varys. “And nobody from District W has seen him?”</p>
<p>“No, but Sucy said that they arrested Akko around the same time Galo went missing,” said Lucia. “Jeez, we’d he go? There’s so much new stuff I wanted to test.”</p>
<p>“I’d like both of you to refrain from acting selfishly,” said Remi, resuming his work.</p>
<p>“My inventions are not selfish! They’re a precaution.”</p>
<p>While Lucia and Remi argued, Aina continued to look troubled. She knew the government was the most suspicious party here, but Kray and Galo were very close. They would’ve heard something in the news about it, especially regarding Galo’s fame.</p>
<p>“Hey,” said Lucia, laying a hand on Aina’s shoulder. “We’ll find him, right?”</p>
<p>Aina nodded and smiled at the gesture.</p>
<p>“I finally found out,” said Ignis, hitting his hands on a metal railing. “A friend at the city office told me Galo was arrested.”</p>
<p>“What?!” shouted Aina. “How come?”</p>
<p>“...They said he was a terrorist, and got arrested trying to shoot the governor.”</p>
<p>“...No way.”</p>
<p>“Galo idolizes the man,” said Varys, setting down the equipment so he could process this.</p>
<p>“What do you think, Captain?” asked Remi.</p>
<p>“It’s a fact that he was arrested,” said Ignis. “But we shouldn’t jump to conclusions on either side.”</p>
<p>“Hmm,” said Lucia. “Sounds kind of fishy.”</p>
<p>Before they could elaborate, they were suddenly interrupted by a motorcycle outside. A very large hooded figure stepped off of it, but Aina recognized that hair anywhere.</p>
<p>“Amanda?”</p>
<p>“Shh!”</p>
<p>Amanda ran into the building and into a back room, out of sight from anybody just passing by outside.</p>
<p>“O’Neill, what’s the meaning of this?” said Ignis.</p>
<p>“Sorry sir, I didn’t know where else to go,” said Amanda, taking off her cloak to reveal two woman slung over her shoulders. One was a brunette while the other was a bluenette, and both were covered in scratches and debris. “Varys, help me out!”</p>
<p>Varys didn’t hesitate to help them onto the spare cots, but he gave Amanda a worried glare. “Mind telling us what happened?”</p>
<p>After both women were laid nicely, Amanda collapsed into a chair, heaving. Her arms and limbs seemed to lose all strength behind it. The initial skepticism of the group had turned into concern.</p>
<p>“...Freeze Force hit the Burnish,” said Amanda, her voice devoid of emotion.</p>
<p>“Mad Burnish?” asked Remi.</p>
<p>“No, <em> all </em> of them,” said Amanda, clenching her fists. “They hit probably the biggest settlement in the area. Women, children, elderly, <em> all of them! </em>”</p>
<p>Amanda finally lost her temper and kicked another chair across the room while screaming. Varys and Remi both put firm hands on her shoulders, which reminded her that she wasn’t with her usual district and team. She was a guest, and she probably just broke that chair.</p>
<p>“There was nobody left. It was like a ghost town if it wasn’t for the destruction,” said Amanda, closing her arms around herself and shivering. Then, she turned her head to the people she brought in. “When I found these two, they were being pursued by Freeze Force fighters. Managed to rescue them before they hit the ground.”</p>
<p>As everyone else began to discuss, Aina processed the new information. Galo hadn’t told her exactly what he learned when he was captured by Mad Burnish, but she gathered bits and pieces about mistreatment. Then, he was arrested after he went to the Governor’s office. Now, Amanda reported that there was a mass capture of Burnish. Only one person who could know about his whereabouts came to mind.</p>
<p>“Okay, but you can’t just dump two pretty girls on us who are probably wanted!” said Lucia before the sound of a motorcycle brought them all back outside.</p>
<p>“Aina! Where are you going?!” shouted Remi, watching yet another of the team ride away.</p>
<p>“Be careful!” shouted Lucia.</p><hr/>
<p>“Wait outside,” said Heris. “Don’t worry. I’ll shout if I need help.”</p>
<p>Even as Heris walked inside, Galo stayed completely still, sitting on the ground with his head low. Then, his shackles deactivated and dropped.</p>
<p>“...Are you sure?” asked Galo, looking up to Heris.</p>
<p>“You’re not the kind of guy who’d attack an unarmed person. Aina often told me you’re honest and straightforward to a fault.”</p>
<p>At the mention of Aina’s name, Galo tensed up as Heris set the food down in front of him.</p>
<p>“Come on, eat up. It’s your last supper.”</p>
<p>Galo barely acknowledged the food and stared right at the doctor instead. “You really ok with this?”</p>
<p>Heris, at this point, was at the door, facing away and hiding her expression.</p>
<p>“Aina told me she’s proud of you. Does she know about the migration? And the Burnish?”</p>
<p>“It’s none of your business,” said Heris, trying to hide the emotions in her voice that were perfectly clear on her face.</p>
<p>“...You haven’t told her. She wouldn’t have taken it,” said Galo, his voice and eyes getting softer. “Why don’t you tell her, if you have nothing to hide?”</p>
<p>“I’d do anything for her,” said Heris, whirling around with a face full of conviction. “For her survival.”</p>
<p>Galo met her expression with the complete opposite: melancholy and defeat.</p>
<p>“I don’t think she’d be happy.”</p><hr/>
<p>The cafe door opened, and Ursula perked up. She had changed out of her regular safety gear and had gone with a normal firefighter’s coat like Ignis, but she still wore a sun hat to hide her face. Looking at the person who entered, who was dressed in a white hooded coat, she was doing the same thing.</p>
<p>“...Chariot…” said the woman, taking a seat next to her.</p>
<p>“Only because we’re not in public, Dr. Meridies,” said Chariot, giving a nod to the yellow-green and blue wavy haired shopkeeper, who signalled that she had to take care of another guest. The other assistant, a blonde woman wearing an old firefighter’s coat, also followed her out. “Or should I say, Croix.”</p>
<p>
  <b>CROIX MERIDIES</b>
</p>
<p>She sighed and took off her hood, revealing every tired feature she’d hidden. “I...haven’t been called that in so long. So often, it’s <em> ‘Dr. Meridies.’ </em>”</p>
<p>“Too caught up in your work?” asked Chariot, trying to hide her accusatory tone.</p>
<p>“Yes, but you know I can’t tell you what it is,” said Croix, avoiding eye contact. “It’s too important.”</p>
<p>“Is it really?” asked Chariot, reaching out and lifting Croix’s chin to meet her gaze. “I know the rumors, Croix. About the experiments-”</p>
<p>“It’s a necessary sacrifice,” said Croix, shaking her head. “I...I know it’s <em> impossible </em> to fathom that, but trust me.”</p>
<p>“Trust you?” said Chariot, her hair beginning to glow. “The last time I trusted you, you threw me under the bus to accelerate your career! Instead of standing with me, you <em> condemned </em> me on live television and <em> mysteriously </em> became one of the heads of your secret project! You don’t get to talk to me about trust!”</p>
<p>“I’m trying to save you, okay?!” shouted Croix, grabbing Chariot’s hands into her own. Both of them quickly looked around, but sighed in relief to find they were the only ones in the store. Neither noticed the convenient “Closed” sign on the door, but Chariot did see the shopkeeper close the door of her pink fox guest.</p>
<p>“...Look, you and I will never forgive my past actions,” said Croix, holding Chariot’s hands tighter. “What I did...I don’t deserve to talk to you right now. But...I’m going to contact you soon. When you do, please come with all of your things packed. Once we’re both safe, then we can have a long talk. Until then, please don’t do anything reckless.”</p>
<p>Chariot was taken aback by Croix’s vulnerability. It was the first time in years that she’d seen her friend like this. It made her want to reach out. Then she remembered why she was here.</p>
<p>“I can’t think about myself just yet,” said Chariot. “Someone from my team was arrested recently.”</p>
<p>“Atsuko Kagari, right?” asked Croix. “That’s where most of my donations go to, right? Her repairs?”</p>
<p>“Your donations?”</p>
<p>“Shoot, said that out loud,” muttered Croix. “Uhh...what do you want me to do?”</p>
<p>“Where is she being held?”</p><hr/>
<p>Galo’s words echoed in her head with every step, almost to a point where she barely heard the voice call behind her.</p>
<p>“Heris!”</p>
<p>“Aina,” said Heris, eyes widening in surprise as she turned around.</p>
<p>“Is it true that Galo was arrested?” asked Aina, nearly out of breath yet almost shouting every word.</p>
<p>“...Yes,” said Heris, her eyes hidden behind her glasses. Her word caused Aina to flinch.</p>
<p>“There must be a mistake. He’s not a terrorist! Please, talk to Governor Kray,” said Aina with worry all over her face.</p>
<p>“Calm down, Aina.”</p>
<p>“But-”</p>
<p>“I saw it with my own eyes,” said Heris, the light reflection allowing just half of her eyes to meet Aina’s. “He tried to assault the governor.” This news only seemed to distress her sister even more.</p>
<p>“Listen, Aina. You must think about yourself now. I’ll contact you soon. Come here as soon as you get the call,” said Heris without any waver in her voice. She gave her a soft smile. “Understand?”</p>
<p>Aina only looked even more confused, so Heris simply walked forward and hugged her. “I love you, Aina.”</p>
<p>“Heris…” said Aina, lightly returning it.</p><hr/>
<p>Michiru had seen those drone designs before. Years ago, when she first became a Burnish and a Beastman, a man named Alan Sylvasta approached her. He said that he was a friend of Nazuna’s, and that he wanted to study their unique situations to try and get them back to normal. It was the only hope she really had at the time, and the two of them did whatever test he wanted. He was kind, if not a little arrogant, and seemed to have the world’s best interests at heart.</p>
<p>She trusted him. And one day, he chained both of them to a lab table.</p>
<p>Michiru has always been forever thankful that Shirou had busted them out before he could start operating on Nazuna, but even when the scars faded, the memories didn’t. Neither did the image of his prototype medical drones that he said will help treat injuries on the scene. He never cared about Burnish or Beastmen lives. He systematically culled them while advancing his own research agendas. He would do that with every Burnish Beastman he captured.</p>
<p>And her will blazed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ryuko had been on her own for a very long time. The death of her father had rendered her homeless, despite the wealth she inherited. The fact that she had become a Burnish when she was very young made things even more difficult. She became a firefighter, one of the best, because she never feared the flames. She didn’t have to, and it was that recklessness that eventually got her caught and kicked out when her gear mysteriously burned away. Everything collapsed again, and it wasn’t until she joined up with Lio that she found a home again.</p>
<p>A home that was constantly terrorized by Ragyo Kiryuin and her army of Nui bots.</p>
<p>So it was a massive surprise when Satuski Kiryuin reached out and told her she had information regarding Freeze Force’s operations. This information proved vital, and for a year, they enjoyed being one step ahead. But when they arguably needed the information the most, Satsuki let them down. She said that they were jammed, but can she really trust them? Especially after the massacre that happened? Even though they never killed anyone?</p>
<p>And her blood boiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diana knew how to heal. It was one of the first things she picked up from her mother. No matter how much it hurt them, she put others before herself. It was something she prided herself on.</p>
<p>And something that her aunt hated.</p>
<p>Her aunt was so selfish that she allowed herself to be tricked by the promise of wealth. She sacrificed everything the Cavendish name stood for just for comfort. And for some reason, her own mother didn’t care. She didn’t care that Daryl worked for the people that persecuted the Burnish so heavily. She didn’t care that their name was struck from history. She didn’t care about Daryl’s actions even on her deathbed.</p>
<p>But Diana did. She hated Kray Foresight for persecuting the Burnish. She hated Alan Sylvasta for corrupting the philosophy of medical care. She hated Daryl for selling their legacy away and going against everything her mother stood for.</p>
<p>Then, she remembered the last thing she could. Hannah and Barbara, giving her a teary goodbye before they shot her into the volcano and fell to their deaths.</p>
<p>And her heart ignited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lio knew that the situation of the Burnish wasn’t something that could change quickly. He knew he had to change their image and keep their people safe while also showing those in power the consequences of their terrible actions. That’s why he created their “no-killing” rule. He only targeted Foresight buildings that held great commercial value, not living spaces. And they rarely targeted buildings as is, only for those desperate situations to be blown out of proportion. That’s why he focused on getting the Burnish out of the city so they could be left alone. They wouldn’t bother anyone and be out of danger.</p>
<p>And they were hunted anyway with no mercy.</p>
<p>If this was the treatment that the Foresight Foundation, no, what the city of Promepolis would give them, then why should he bother trying to be kind back? The faces of everyone he lost filled his mind. Guiera. Meis. Hannah. Barbara. Thyma. Everyone at the settlement that he spent years rescuing and caring for.</p>
<p>And his soul burned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Burnish flares leapt from the lava and struck Lio’s ice block with a piano accompaniment. Although their bodies shattered and couldn’t break through the ice, the energy they possessed went through. It settled into his heart and pulsed. Spikes of ice energy then began to come out of his body. Instead of continuing to freeze him, it was redirected elsewhere. They kept leaving his body until finally, the thinnest point lifted.</p>
<p>His eyes opened. The ice cracked. It split. It exploded. Lio’s body wasn’t solid. Despite the fact that he still had all of his clothes, he was made of fire. With a growl, he turned his hand into a claw and stabbed his heart. He screamed in pain and anger as he ripped the bullet out of him and glared at it. With a pinch, he shattered it.</p>
<p>Then, he looked at the other three still trapped in their icy prisons, feeling their wills. He waved his hands and launched Burnish Flares, smashing through the ice and grabbing ahold of the bullets in their bodies. Despite his rage, he pulled them out as gently as possible. As soon as they were removed, the three of them awoke and melted the rest of the ice around them. Their eyes all locked.</p>
<p><b>“We won’t forgive you,”</b> said all of them in one, synchronous voice as a single flame glowed in the black.</p>
<p><b>“We’ll make you pay.” </b>That single flame split into 4 sets of eyes, which grew into 4 figures that vaguely looked like their bodies.</p>
<p>They all had their own enemies, but there was one person who unified them all. Who personified everything wrong with the world. Who led the city against the Burnish.</p>
<p>
  <b>“KRAY FORESIGHT!”</b>
</p>
<p>The boundary between their bodies faded and burst into fire. Their eyes glowed white hot as lava erupted around them. The rock formations broke away to reveal glowing faces of rage and fury before they were blown up entirely. The volcano erupted into a fiery yellow, white, and pink display four times, each burst resembling one of their heads. Then, the volcano and the surrounding land exploded, and a single crack ran towards the city.</p>
<p>
  <b>“You’ll bear the brunt of the Burnish’s fury!”</b>
</p>
<p>From the crack emerged four monsters of fire. The first was a towering bipedal beast. While its base body color was a pinkish fire, green tendrils and cracks ran along its body. Its ears and claws were sharp, and its eyes burned red. In the head was Michru, her body completely black while her hair and tail burned with black fire and her trench coat billowed in the wind.</p>
<p>The second was a humanoid monster of nightmares. One arm was thick, segmented, and clawed while the other was thin and bladed. Two shoulder pads with wild, glaring eyes surrounded a horned head with giant teeth. Despite its height, the body was strangely thin minus the super wide skirt that looked like a mouth with massive sharp teeth. In the head was Ryuko, her own eyes as wild as the form she manifested and her hair blazing upward.</p>
<p>The third was a massive snake formed by a technicolor of green, pink, white, and yellow. Despite its simplicity, there was no mistaking its ferocity. Two glowing red eyes along with massive fangs snarled at the city. In its eyes was Diana, still impeccably dressed, but very much burning with fury. Her hair burned and flew in a way that would make her regular hair super easy to draw.</p>
<p>Leading all of them was a dragon formed from triangular geometry and colored with pink, green, and yellow. Two tall horns adorned its head a little above its yellow eyes. Along with Diana’s snarl, it roared, opening its massive, glowing yellow maw. Lio was completely engulfed in flame yet incredibly refined in where his body started and ended, showing his fury yet focus toward the city. Together, the four charged.</p><hr/>
<p>Sensing the rumble, Galo opened his eyes. He looked around, trying to figure out what was going on. Something told him to stand on the right side of his cell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One by one, fire hydrants exploded into flame geyers. The pattern continued down the road and set it one fire until it hit an intersection. Then, Lio’s dragon exploded from the ground and set all four roads aflame at once.. The fire tore through Galo’s cell and threw him against the wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s going on?” asked Kray, looking at the massive pillar of fire from his office.</p>
<p><em> “Unexplained fires in all areas of Promepolis,” </em> said Biar with fear in her voice. <em> “There are four huge Burnish Flares across the city!” </em></p>
<p><b>“This is a warning for Kray Foresight,”</b> said four voices. <b>“Free all captured Burnish immediately, or else we’ll burn Promepolis to the ground. We will no longer have mercy.”</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>From the torn hole in his cell, Galo watched as the dragon flare roared and breathed fire over the city. He watched with a mixture of fear and amazement as the hot wind blew his hair back. Then, he took a closer look.</p>
<p>“Lio? Is that Lio?”</p>
<p>The dragon wailed again, but from its eye was a stream of blue flame. A little distance away was another flare, this one in the shape of a snake. Its eye also had a blue flame stream.</p>
<p>“That flame…”</p>
<p>“It looks like they’re crying…”</p>
<p>Galo turned around to see a familiar brunette watching the sight with a sense of wonder and sadness.</p>
<p>“Hey Akko!”</p>
<p>“Hey Galo!” said Akko, turning to face him. “I think our cells were right next to each other.”</p>
<p>“This whole time? Why didn’t you say anything?” asked Galo with a smile.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“We can argue about that later.”</p>
<p>The two turned to see a familiar Captain not wearing her usual armor or uniform, but a simple white jacket and black pants. Her gaze was directed in another direction, towards the more humanoid beast. There was a guilty softness in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Hey! It’s Miss Satsuki,” said Akko, reaching to shake her hand. Satsuki took it without any hesitation.</p>
<p>“It’s good to see you two as well,” said Satsuki. “Though I wish it was under better circumstances.”</p>
<p>Another wail ripped through the air, and it brought all of their attention back to what was happening outside.</p>
<p>“We have to go,” said Satsuki, grabbing an unconscious guard’s weapon.</p>
<p> Galo grit his teeth and jumped out of the building, followed closely by the other two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A squadron of Freeze Force interceptors flew in the air, circling Lio’s position. Vulcan looked out the window and grinned.</p>
<p>“Lio Fotia. I’m surprised you’re still alive. You’re a bad loser.” He ordered his driver to fire their freezing missiles. All four flew and struck the dragon perfectly, freezing the head. It only remained that way for a moment, because the dragon suddenly broke out of the ice block by simply opening its mouth.</p>
<p><b>“You’re an eyesore,”</b> growled Lio as he glared at the pests. <b>“Get lost!”</b></p>
<p>The dragon roared as a giant hail of fire projectiles erupted. The Freeze Force interceptors launched their own missiles and bullets and began to maneuver. The projectiles met in midair while some met their mark. Freeze Force interceptors were shot down one by one, exploding into colorful fireballs. Before any more Freezing Missiles could hit Lio, a massive tail whipped and blocked them. Diana then swung her frozen tail and threw the ice block into a crowd of Freeze Force ground units.</p>
<p>“Don’t mess with me!” shouted Vulcan as his interceptor closed in on Lio. At the last second, two shots tore off his wings, but the vehicle remained intact. It crashed and rolled on the dragon’s body until it quickly drifted back around and drove up. Vulcan popped open the top hatch of his jeep and fired his machine gun at Lio. As the ice began to build, Lio formed an arm on his Dragon and swiped.</p>
<p>At the last second, Vulcan jumped, avoiding the fate of the jeep and his driver. He laughed and ran, still firing a stream of ice bullets at the Dragon’s eye while dodging any of the debris in the air. He leaped at Lio, ready to finish him off once and for all.</p>
<p>So Lio simply closed his eye.</p>
<p>The massive eyelid slammed Vulcan flat onto his face so hard that it repeated three times, including his cut off battle cry.</p>
<p>“Stupid eyelid!” he shouted, ignoring the burning on his face. With another squeeze, he was launched into a building.</p>
<p>Nearby, an army of drones bombarded Michiru from all angles. They were on the ground and on the building tops. However, before she could become completely encased, her tail expanded around her, forming a massive shield. Then, she launched all the projectiles back, destroying entire sections of drones. She stretched her arms out and literally wiped the tops of buildings, smashing even more. She made it look effortless, and she hadn’t completely destroyed the nearby buildings.</p>
<p>Ryuko engaged with an army of Nuis. Unlike the drones, they were much faster. Their guns froze entire limbs and brought Ryuko to her knees. They drove modified Freeze Force jeeps, armed with massive cannons instead of the basic machine guns.</p>
<p>“Bring her down!” shouted one of the Nuis. “She can’t take on all of us!”</p>
<p>Before they could close the range, however, Ryuko shot out her club-like arm. The pieces of fire blocks extended forward like an extend-o-glove, punching right through their combat line. Her blade arm rapidly shot out and cut through the air, killing off even more airborne Nuis. Every attack caused an explosion.</p>
<p>“No retreat! She can’t reach the city center!” shouted the commander.</p>
<p>Ryuko looked at the commander Nui and screamed. The roar was so powerful that it shattered windows and blew away jeeps and artillery. Most importantly, despite being machines…</p>
<p>“Retreat!” screamed the Nuis, scattering to safety as their line broke.</p>
<p>At the sight of this, Lio breathed in and calmed himself. His eyes then opened with a massive glare.</p>
<p><b>“Enough with the cannon fodder,”</b> said Lio, echoing the thoughts of his fellow Burnish. <b>“Come out and face me, Kray Foresight!”</b> roared Lio and his dragon.</p><hr/>
<p>The Rescuemobile drove through the fiery streets. They fired and launched bullets and shells, turning the blazing fires into frozen ice sculptures. Remi stood on top, firing his machine guns while the ladder cannon fired ice shells at bigger flames.</p>
<p>“Remind me why we have to help you guys with this?!” said Hannah as she loaded another shell into the cannon.</p>
<p>“You owe us for room and board,” said Lucia as she aimed and fired the cannon.</p>
<p>“And the station isn’t guaranteed to be safe,” said Varys, giving the real reason. “Also, we’re shorthanded with Galo captured, so…”</p>
<p>“We’re happy to help,” said Barbara, jabbing her friend and passing up ammo to Remi.</p>
<p>“The fire’s moving fast,” said Remi, giving Barbara a nod of thanks before resuming his fire. “This is endless, Captain!”</p>
<p>“Captain, all Freeze Force interceptors have been shot down!” said Lucia, trying to decide if she should be happy or afraid of that news.</p>
<p>“I got the additional ammo,” said Aina, flying her jet next to the Rescuemobile and opening the back hatch. “Do you think we have enough?”</p>
<p>“Only if we can stop the source of the fire,” said Ignis, watching the two Burnish girls help unload the ammo. “Varys, go to area C-5, the most damaged. We’ll meet up with District W and keep the fire under control.”</p>
<p>“Yes sir!”</p>
<p>“Ursula?”</p>
<p><em> “We’ll meet you on the next road,” </em> said Ursula. <em> “And...thank you for hiding Amanda for us.” </em></p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” asked Ignis with a small smile. Ursula could only laugh before refocusing on her tasks.</p>
<p>The two Rescuemobiles rounded the corner and drove parallel to one another. As they pulled forward, Ignis noticed someone running on the road with their pants on fire. Next to him were two girls on a motorcycle. Ignis then realized who that someone was.</p>
<p>“Galo?”</p>
<p>“Captain?” asked Galo as he ran. “Captain! Fire! Fire! A big fire is moving!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, on your ass,” said Ignis.</p>
<p>It was like the pain only registered once he saw it. Galo screamed and jumped into the air, conveniently on a trajectory into the Rescuemobile.</p>
<p>“Akko?” asked Ursula, leaning out of their Rescuemobile.</p>
<p>“Hi Ursula!” said the girl. “Can you catch me?”</p>
<p>Before she could respond, Akko jumped off of the motorcycle and through the window. Urusla cried out and the Rescuemobile swerved a little as Ako tumbled her way into the interior.</p>
<p>“Sorry Constanze!”</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re so glad you’re okay!” said Lotte as Jasminka took a brief moment to give her a bear hug before returning to her duties.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We thought you two were arrested,” said Sucy, pulling Akko onto her feet after she lost balance from the hug.</span>
</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter now,” said Akko.</p>
<p>“We’re coming too, Captain,” said Galo as Lucia and Varys extinguished the fire on his butt.</p>
<p>“But...you’re-”</p>
<p>“We’ll talk later,” said Galo as Hannah and Barbara followed up with a splash of fire-proof gel, now shirtless. “The fire’s the first priority, right?”</p>
<p>“Did you two escape?” asked Ursula.</p>
<p>“Yup, along with-”</p>
<p>“Captain Satsuki!” shouted Ira.</p>
<p>Everyone looked up to see a Freeze Force Jeep flying with Nonon leading them.</p>
<p>“You made it out!” said Nonon, lowering herself and matching Satsuki’s speed perfectly to give her a hug.</p>
<p>“I had some help,” said Satsuki, smiling at both Akko and Galo before turning her gaze to the monstrous figures. “You weren’t deployed to deal with Ryuko?”</p>
<p>“I calculated that we’d be more effective at evacuating civilians and limiting the damage rather than-”</p>
<p>“We were, but Vulcan got knocked out,” said Uzu, interrupting Houka with a smile. “You’re gonna need this!”</p>
<p>Uzu threw the Satsuki’s sword with pinpoint accuracy, and the Captain caught it without even looking.</p>
<p>“We’re sorry for-”</p>
<p>“Later,” said Satuski, silencing Ira. “I understand why you did what you did, but what’s most important right now is containing the damage. Understood?”</p>
<p>“Yes Ma’am!”</p>
<p>“On that topic, what is the plan?” asked Ursula.</p>
<p>“Stop Lio and the others from destroying Promepolis!” said Galo.</p>
<p>“I’ll take Diana, and Satsuki can take Ryuko!” said Akko.</p>
<p>“That’s not a plan, numbskulls!” said Nonon.</p>
<p>“Did you see what attacking them head on did to everyone else?” asked Lucia.</p>
<p>“And even if it was, there’s only <em> three </em> of you,” said Sucy.</p>
<p>At this moment, Lucia and Sucy popped their heads out of their Rescuemobiles and locked eyes with Nonon. The three of them looked at each other. Then, they nodded.</p>
<p>“I like her,” said all of them.</p>
<p>“Maybe I can help.”</p>
<p>In another pink blur, a fox beastwoman with wings flew next to Nonon. There were scratches all over her body, but that didn’t seem to have any effect on the will in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Nazuna!” shouted Akko, Amanda, Hannah, and Barbara. The latter two made Nazuna’s eyes widen. Then, they teared up in joy.</p>
<p>“You guys are alive!” she said, doing her best to fly close.</p>
<p>“So are you!” said Hannah.</p>
<p>“Yes! Thanks to Amanda,” said Barbara.</p>
<p>“...How long is this road?” asked Remi, taking a moment to stop firing.</p>
<p>“I’ll take care of Michiru,” said Nazuna, pulling out some sort of Matoi tech spear. “A friend gave it to me,” said Nazuna when others gave her a look.</p>
<p>“Wait. I can excuse Nazuna and <em> maybe </em> Satsuki, but you guys broke out of prison and the <em> first </em>thing you do is head right back into firefighting?” asked Hannah.</p>
<p>“Yup!” shouted Galo as he stood boldly, causing Aina to smile. “I’m Galo Thymos, a firefighter with a burning soul!”</p>
<p>“And I’m Akko Kagari, a firefighter with a believing heart!”</p>
<p>“Where else would we go!?”</p>
<p>Their proclamation made everyone else either smile with warmth or amusement. Lucia and Sucy slapped the Matoi gear in their vehicles.</p>
<p>“We serviced your gear,” said Sucy.</p>
<p>“Under the Captain’s orders,” said Lucia, fistbumping Galo.</p>
<p>“Alright. Here’s the plan,” said Satsuki, raising her hand so Nonon could pull her up onto her jetpack gear. “Our goal is to neutralize the massive Burnish flares from causing further damage to the city. This is a highly dangerous task, so we’ll take a minimal team. Galo will take Lio, Akko will take Diana, Nazuna will take Michiru, and I will take Ryuko. Whatever you do, get them <em> out </em> of the flare they’re controlling, and have transport on standby so we can take them away from the city. Honnoji squad, stay with the rescue teams and protect them. Understood?”</p>
<p>“Yes Ma’am!”</p>
<p>Galo then turned his comms to his friend.</p>
<p>“Aina?” said Galo.</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“Nonon?” asked Satsuki.</p>
<p>“Always,” said Nonon, pulling Satsuki’s arms around her neck as she laid down flat to prepare for the burst of speed.</p>
<p>“Do you need help, Nazuna?” asked Ursula.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” said Nazuna, igniting her wings and forming a white, protective armored cloak around herself. It looked almost religious in nature. “But I’ll be fine.</p>
<p>“Amanda?” asked Akko.</p>
<p>“Sure, I’m with you,” said Amanda with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Akko!”</p>
<p>Akko looked to see both Hannah and Barbara staring at her with pleading eyes. “Bring back Diana, okay?” asked Hannah.</p>
<p>She smiled and gave them a thumbs up. “Leave it to me!”</p>
<p>Both Rescuemobiles extended their cannons to full length as the choirs began to rise in volume. Nonon flew herself back up near the jeep and prepared to launch. Then, just in time with the orchestral crash, all four of them shot forward in a burst of speed. With a shout, Akko and Galo transformed into their Matoi tech midair and drew their weapons. They flew through the air, ready to face the impossible task set forth.</p><hr/>
<p> At each of the four sides of the tower stood a Burnish flare. There was a strange beauty to it. Nobody fired, and nobody moved closer. It was a standoff that kept building in tension as the music began to swell. For the first time since the attack started, there was silence and stillness.</p>
<p>Then, all hell broke loose.</p>
<p>Lio struck first, charging forward only to be stopped by a series of ice beams shooting directly at the dragon’s mouth. At the same time Diana, also moved forward, opting to slither left and right to avoid most of the fire. Right when Lio built up enough energy, Diana moved to attack. The two of them obliterated the cannons in a brilliant blast of fire before dodging the cannon fire from above.</p>
<p>Ryuko and Michiru ran forward, tanking the shots from the lower cannons before Lio and Diana destroyed them. The two of them stretched out their arms and punched a series of cannons before pulling themselves closer. Ryuko ran and slid from below, cutting and blasting the defenses while Michiru used her steed and agility to draw their fire. Even though they weren’t talking, their wills were synchronized.</p>
<p>Diana and Lio coiled around the tower, blasting turrets along the way and providing a way for Michiru and Ryuko to climb up as well. With a roar, all of four of them breathed a wave of fire that finished off the defenses. Then, they stopped. Standing on top of each rectangular segment of the tower was their enemy. Kray stood in front of Lio, Daryl for Diana, Ragyo for Ryuko, and Alan for Michiru.</p>
<p>“Mad Burnish,” said Kray, his fists clenched and expression hardened as his red cape flew in the wind. “I’m here.”</p>
<p>“You’ve looked better, Diana,” said Daryl, looking up and down. “Though, I must say that I like the whole Snake thing.”</p>
<p>“My, my,” said Ragyo, still wearing her incredibly impractical yet fashionable getup. “If you haven’t been such a thorn in my side, I would say that I’m impressed by your new form.”</p>
<p>“Ah, magnificent,” said Alan, his arms folded and his face still smug as ever. “Magnificently ugly. If only you stayed in my care.”</p>
<p>The four Burnish stayed still as their rage reached their peaks. They muttered names until they were shouting them.</p>
<p>
  <b>“Kray Foresight!”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Daryl Cavendish!”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Kiryuin Ragyo!”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Alan Sylvasta!”</b>
</p>
<p>All of them roared as they charged their attacks. The four villains in turn prepared themselves for combat.</p>
<p>“Come, Mad Burnish!”</p>
<p>“Let’s settle this once and for all, Diana!”</p>
<p>“Bow and cower, Matoi Ryuko!”</p>
<p>“I’ll show you true power, Michiru Kagemori!”</p>
<p>All at once, the four Burnish creatures were knocked away. All of the villains looked in a mix of surprise and shock.</p>
<p>Galo was the first to start screaming. “Ow! Hot!”</p>
<p>The fingertips of his Matoi Mech began to melt away from the heat. Akko quickly followed suit, but she managed to grit her teeth and hold on, cutting her own screaming short. Satsuki and Nazuna were the only ones who didn’t have a problem with the heat, but getting the Burnish to calm down was another matter entirely.</p>
<p>
  <b>“You…” </b>
  <span>said all of them at once. </span>
  <b>“Stay out of it!”</b>
  <span> they shouted, unleashing a massive wave of heat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s...not...hot...at all!” shouted Galo, face clearly in pain and drenched in sweat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A few burns...won’t stop me!” shouted Akko, squinting her eyes and gritting her teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As long as I breathe...I have a chance at victory!” shouted Satsuki, driving her sword even deeper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving you again, Michiru!” shouted Nazuna, transforming her legs into claws so she could stabilize herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re spiteful flames aren’t hot at all!” shouted Galo, speaking for all of them. “My burning firefighter soul...and Akko’s blazing heart...and Satsuki’s blistering will...and Nazuna’s fiery passion...are a million...and ten times…hotter!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this, all four of them activated their freezing weapons and stabbed, creating a spray of cold solution.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So cold!” cried Galo and Akko. Satsuki and Nazuna managed to keep their mouths shut, but it didn’t stop them from also grimacing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The impact froze the entire Burnish flares at once, stopping any more destruction to the surrounding area. Then, four pairs of figures emerged from each of the frozen structures. Aina flew in close, catching both Lio and Galo into her jet before pulling up and nearly crashing into the lake. Nazuna created a solid fire chain around her and Michiru’s hips before blasting off in the same direction as Aina. Satsuki managed to get Ryuko in a headlock before Nonon caught the two of them. Finally, as Akko and Diana wrestled, Amanda caught them on top of her jet before accelerating, forcing them to grip on for dear life.</span>
</p>
<p>“Oh, this flight is gonna suck,” said Nonon, feeling the two struggle already.</p>
<p>“I know, right?” said Amanda, who could barely fly straight once Diana and Akko started dueling with swords.</p>
<p>As they flew off, Kray let go of the energy he charged in his arm. “So be it.”</p>
<p>He turned to the rest of his leaders. “Back to work! We have to repair.”</p><hr/>
<p>Fire exploded from Aina’s jet as Galo and Lio’s punches collided.</p>
<p>
  <b>“You again, Galo Thymos!”</b>
</p>
<p>“I understand your anger!” said Galo, knocking Lio against a wall. “I was betrayed by Kray too!”</p>
<p><b>“What?” </b>said Lio, punching Galo into the ceiling.</p>
<p>“Having said that, I can’t let you hurt and kill innocent civilians!” said Galo, knocking Lio into the ground.</p>
<p><b>“You’re the ones who’re using innocent Burnish in human experiments!” </b>shouted Lio, kicking Galo and knocking off some of the armored plating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amanda felt her jet dip to the right and struggled to turn it back.</p>
<p>
  <b>“Interfering again, Atsuko Kagari!” </b>
</p>
<p>“Amanda told me!” said Akko, blocking all of Diana’s strikes. “How the settlement was attacked!”</p>
<p><b>“Then you, the emotional, impulsive idiot, should understand!”</b> shouted Diana, striking forward with no sense of technique.</p>
<p>“I do!” said Akko, knocking her back. “But you can’t destroy the city!”</p>
<p><b>“And why shouldn’t I?!”</b> shouted Diana, stabbing her blade rapidly. <b>“What we’re doing isn’t working, so we have to go on the attack!”</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nonon thanked her past self for remembering to bring extra shielding for her hands so she could cover her head.</p>
<p><b>“Why didn’t you warn us?”</b> shouted Ryuko, who was currently tethered to Satsuki to prevent her escape.</p>
<p>“I told you! Our communications were blocked!” said Satsuki, deflecting the blows. “The reason I was captured was because I got caught!”</p>
<p>
  <b>“That’s your excuse?”</b>
</p>
<p>“I should have done more, and I’m sorry!” cried Satsuki, pulling Ryuko back towards her.</p>
<p><b>“We lost everybody!”</b> shouted Ryuko, meeting Satsuki’s blade with her own. <b>“The daughter of Ragyo Kiryuin? The woman who butchered my family and friends? How could I possibly trust you?”</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was just Nazuna and Michiru again. While she didn’t struggle as much as the other three, the heat intensity remained.</p>
<p><b>“Why are you here, Nazuna?!” </b> shouted Michiru as she tried to push Nazuna off of her. <b>“Who’s the one jumping in now?!”</b></p>
<p>“I came to stop you, Michiru!” said Nazuna, trying to dodge all of her attacks.</p>
<p><b>“Really? After all that talk of wanting to run away and hide, you suddenly want to help?” </b>said Michiru, managing to kick Nazuna into the air and shoot herself downwards.</p>
<p>“Because of you! You taught me that we can’t run away from this! We have to protect those who can’t protect themselves!” said Nazuna as she grabbed ahold of the chain and pulled herself and Michiru closer together.</p>
<p>
  <b>“And look where that got us! I told you to save yourself. Let me destroy the Foundation that harmed us!”</b>
</p>
<p>“I can’t let you do that! You’re not a destroyer! You're a helper, a protector!”</p>
<p>
  <b>“So what?!”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What the four said next stopped the others in their tracks and made them gasp.</p>
<p>“Didn’t you guys pride yourself on not killing without reason?!”</p>
<p>“Because that’s not who you are! You’re a healer! Not a destroyer!”</p>
<p>“Because I am a Burnish too! And this is not our way!”</p>
<p>“It’s one of my favorite things about you, remember?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally sick of the turbulence, Aina and Amanda threw their passengers out of their aircraft towards the frozen lake below.</p>
<p>“Try to cool off a little, you two!” said Aina as Lio and Diana ignited themselves during the fall.</p>
<p>Nazuna took Michiru’s moment of stunned silence to hold her tight and dive towards the lake as well.</p>
<p>“Uh, Satsuki?” said Nonon, pointing to one of her wrecked engines before it sputtered and died. Then, the three fell toward the lake.</p>
<p>“OW! HOT HOT HOT!” screamed Akko and Galo, who were only a short distance away from Lio and Diana.</p>
<p>“Satsuki!” shouted Nonon, detaching her gear and reaching out for her.</p>
<p>Satsuk, knowing that Ryuko was already falling, pushed herself away and grabbed ahold of Nonon, holding her tight. “We’ll be okay! I won’t let anything happen to you!”</p>
<p>“Nazuna…”</p>
<p>“Yes?” She looked down to see her friend still on fire but seemingly calm.</p>
<p>“Will our fur puff out from this?”</p>
<p>“...of all the questions to ask-”</p>
<p>The moment the Burnish hit the ice, the massive release of heat vaporized the entire lake into steam. Aina and Amanda gripped their controls tight and struggled to stabilize their jets as the geyers pushed them. The vortex twirled itself into a massive cone before expanding out, revealing a damp, green environment. Everyone was scattered about in various states. Akko and Galo were next to their shattered armor. Her pants had burned off in the explosion, surprisingly turning into a neat pair of torn firefighter’s shorts. The long sleeves of Lio and Diana’s clothes were gone. Lio’s jacket had become undone near the top while Diana’s jacket was gone entirely, leaving her in a neat but sleeveless button down.</p>
<p>“Did...did you calm down a bit?” asked Galo, slowly pulling himself to his feet.</p>
<p>“Are...are you okay?” asked Akko, offering a hand to Diana. She was too tired to refuse, so she took it, nearly sending Akko stumbling back down.</p>
<p>“Is everyone alright?” asked Satsuki, releasing her arms around Nonon. The sleeves of her jacket were gone, and the middle was torn open. The bottom half of Satsuki’s tank top burned up, exposing her stomach. Her pants were somehow still intact, but the same could not be said for Nonon. Her armor had been blown away, and her undersuit was torn in multiple places. The material no longer covered her whole body. The stomach, arms, and thigh areas were gone, making her look like she was wearing stockings, shorts, and a crop top. She looked at her smoking heap of a hat, sighed, then quickly rolled and tore it until it looked like a beanie cap before putting it back on.</p>
<p>“For the most part,” said Ryuko.</p>
<p>Ryuko’s clothes were down to a tank top with similar coverage as Satsuki’s, but she was down to shorts instead. Michiru’s red trench coat was gone, leaving her in her shirt and shorts. She began to frantically look for it after she pulled Nazuna to her feet. Nazuna’s cloak had burned away and for some reason, the bottom puffed out like a skirt. Without the hood or covered arms or thick material, it almost looked like an idol’s dress. Nazuna did her best to contain her laughter upon the sight of Michiru’s massively puffed tail, completely missing her own.</p>
<p>“Everyone chill?” asked Akko, trying to look for any signs of rage. Nobody was on fire, so that was a good sign.</p>
<p>“There’s something here!” said Aina. Her and Amanda aimed their engine turbines, blowing away the fog and steam to reveal a metal structure that the entire team had conveniently landed on. There was another one next to it, and below, a massive dome.</p>
<p>“What...is this place?” asked Michiru.</p>
<p>“The building isn’t wet,” said Amanda. “Aina?”</p>
<p>“It was a cavity under the ice,” said Aina looking at her scanners in amazement.</p>
<p>
  <em> “Exactly.” </em>
</p>
<p>A purplish grey image suddenly appeared through Aina’s controls, causing her to scream.</p>
<p>“Aina?!” said Galo, trying to figure out what was wrong. Suddenly, the hologram appeared in front of them. It was geometric in design, but vaguely resembled an old man’s face.</p>
<p>
  <em> “Welcome Galy Thymos, Lio Fotia, Akko Kagari, Diana Cavendish, Ryuko Matoi, Satsuki Kiryuin, Nonon Jakuzure, Michiru Kagemori, and Nazuna Hiwatashi.” </em>
</p>
<p>“How do you know our names?” asked Satsuki, eyes narrowing at the hologram.</p>
<p>“Who are you?” asked Lio, confused about the whole situation.</p>
<p>
  <em> “I need to talk with all of you. Come with me.” </em>
</p>
<p>Wordlessly, everyone accepted and followed the hologram down a stairway that opened up. Aina, Amanda, and Nonon could only look on in a mixture of horror and confusion.</p>
<p>“Wait, what?!” said Amanda, already moving to land her jet.</p>
<p>“Wait a minute, hold on you guys!” said Aina.</p>
<p>“You’re all just accepting this?!” said Nonon, gripping her hair and hat tightly before she felt Satsuki take her hand.</p>
<p>“Only if you’re with me,” she said, giving her a weary but warm smile. Nonon felt her face go pink and her heart swell before she followed her.</p>
<p>“Whipped,” said Amanda, laughing as she jumped out of her jet and ran to the others. Realizing that everyone was just going forward without fear of a trap, Aina sighed and joined them. This day somehow kept getting weirder and weirder, but she was glad that they were back together again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this is the power of inspiration...not bad...not bad at all...</p>
<p>I'm honestly surprised on how fast I got this chapter out, but it was one of those "Once I started writing, I couldn't stop," moments, and man, was it euphoric. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did! As usual, please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed! And if you thought this was wild...well...we're only a little past the halfway mark in the movie.</p>
<p>One thing I do want to ask is if I should rewrite the 1st chapter. As with any piece, I find the quality increasing the more I write, and the first chapter had me cringing a little, especially at the incessant music queues. Should I make a few modifications that make the music queues a bit more subtle? Either way, thank you so much for reading, and I'll see y'all in the next chapter!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <strike>What do you mean I misspelled "Kiryuin" as "Kiriyuuin" this whole time? What is the proper way to spell it? Are there 2 u's or just 1???</strike></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>